Submission Files
by tstul006
Summary: Leave it to Gwen to suggest a game and not consider the consequences it could have on Ianto. Just a two part story for now. It is all smut. Jack/Ianto/Owen pairing. Ianto's POV. Chapter 3 -The beginning part 1. BDSM Warning.
1. Children's Games part 1

AN: Okay this is just going to be two chapters. (I think) And not to worry, I am not stopping my other story. This is a smut story anyway; you know to prevent me from turning the Ianto in my other story into a whore. (Not that this Ianto is either.) Also this is my first time to write a POV piece. So tell me if I totally screw it up. One more thing, I would like to thank sein Henker her story "Helping Hand" gave me inspiration for this one.

Disclaimers: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: This has a M/M/M relationship in it. As well as some BDSM. Not for children.

Ianto's POV

I will never understand Gwen Cooper's fascination with children's games. It is just like her to suggest we play one and not consider the consequences such a game could have on me.

"Who'd you last snog," she said as everyone sat down to eat in the boardroom. Everyone, including myself let out a groan.

"Come on," Gwen chirped, "just a bit of fun. Look I will go first. Mine was Rhys." Well there's a surprise, I thought bitterly.

"Come on, Tosh who was yours?" Gwen continued despite the fact that no one wanted to play.

Tosh looked around at all of us clearly uncomfortable her eyes stopping on Owen longer than necessary.

Finally she took a deep breathe the blurted out, "Owen."

Owen looked up from his pizza caught my eye and winked ever so slightly before speaking, "Tosh are you sure." I snuck a peek at Jack to see his reaction he just grinned and slightly shook his head. I resisted the urge to cross my arms across my chest and pout like a child. I was certain that if Tosh had said my name instead Jack would have given me a look that promised things to come, but it was to be expected. Owen and he were equals in this little confusing relationship of ours.

"Yes, Christmas eve, I had mistletoe," she confirmed.

"You haven't had a snog since Christmas," Owen said. Tosh shook her head.

"So who was yours," Tosh said casually to Owen.

Owen took a sip of his beer then grinned at Gwen. Her face turned white. "Gwen," he said. I quickly checked Jack's reaction this time. Still no hint of jealousy, I was more than jealous for the both of us. I glared slightly at Owen. He just glared back as if daring me to reveal our secret in front of the girls. I felt Jack's hand move slowly over my thigh and I replaced my usual non- caring mask I wore in front of Tosh and Gwen.

"Jack?" Owen asked. Jack's hand brushed over my groin and he lightly squeezed. I tried not to squirm.

"Are we counting non-human life forms," Jack said deflecting the question. Everyone laughed.

"So what about you Ianto," Gwen said.

I stared up at her praying she couldn't tell what Jack was doing to me under the table. "Melissa, my girlfriend from University," I answered her. It was the truth. Yesterday was Thursday one of my free nights. I night I can do what I want, to an extent. I had bumped in to Melissa at a pub gotten a little drunk and snogged her senseless outside the gents.

"Tell me you have snogged someone since University," Gwen teased.

"No saw her last night actually," I said trying to avoid Owen's glare. Jack moved his hand to my thigh and squeezed it tight. It took all my self-control not to yell out. Yep I was in trouble.

TW-TW-TW

I was tempted to make a run for it after dinner, but I knew that would only make my fate worse. I know what you must be thinking. Just lie and say it was a cover story. I would but Jack would be able to tell then he would strap me to his fancy alien lie detector and my fate would again be much worse.

I sighed heavily as I watched Tosh retreat out the tourist centers door. I sat down and tried to mentally prepare myself for what I knew was going to be a long night.

Suddenly I heard the crack of my communications unit coming on. "Now," was the only word Jack said, but I understood perfectly what he wanted.

I made my way down to the hub in the oversized elevator. I willed it to move at a slower pace. It didn't. Soon a slight ping announced my arrival. I walked slowly to the cog door and pressed the button to open it. Jack and Owen stood on the other side of the door both standing in their dominate poses. I walked a few paces into the hub then fell to my knees into a submissive pose, knowing good and well it wouldn't make it easier on me but trying none the less.

I heard one of them walk closer to me, it was Owen, I could tell by the smell of his aftershave. He knelt in front of me and gently lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"Was that a true story?" he asked calmly.

I knew I should behave, but something about Owen always made me spit out backtalk before I could stop myself. Plus I am pretty sure he loves my backtalk.

"The one about you and Gwen, or the one about you and Tosh," I said with defiance.

Owen slapped me hard across the face. Surprisingly I was able to keep my balance; unsurprisingly I could practically feel the red mark forming on my cheek.

"Was it a true story?" Jack said as he knelt down beside Owen. Never in my life would I be brave enough to backtalk Jack, even with the security of my safe word.

"Yes, Captain," I said softly.

Both men stood up then and I turned my eyes to their shoes. I was beyond nervous, this was the first time they had both been equally mad at me. Usually it was one or the other, and the one who wasn't mad would supply some type of protection. No one would protect me now.

"Stand up," Jack demanded. I stood without hesitation. Jack walked behind me and pulled me close against his body. I could feel his excitement at the situation, which caused my excitement to grow.

Owen began to pace back and forth in front of me. Both men remained quiet. As if they were both pondering their next move. I knew that wasn't true. I knew that at some point between dinner and when Jack called me to the hub, the men would have discussed their plan of attack. No this bout of silence was meant to make me nervous and it was working.

Suddenly Owen stopped directly in front of me and Jack grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back. It was like a carefully choreographed move. Owen quickly loosened my tie, pulled it over my neck, and handed it to Jack. Who just held it causally in his hands while still holding my wrists together. Owen began to work on my shirt buttons watching me intently as he did so. I tried not to squirm.

"Take off your shoes," Jack said suddenly causing me to jump because I had been so focused on Owen. Owen chuckled.

Quickly I toed off my shoes and Owen pushed them to the side. Owen then undid my trousers and pushed them and my boxers down until they pooled at my feet. I felt the cold air of the hub surround me and tried not to shiver. Jack shifted his hold on my wrists so that they were only in one of his hands. He gently ran his free hand over my now bare ass, then without warning he slapped it hard.

I yelled out. Then I felt Jack's breath on my ear, "I am going to make sure that ass is bright red by the end of the night," he whispered.

"Oi, I am going to help," Owen said as he finished unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. Jack momentarily released my wrists as Owen pushed my shirt and jacket off my shoulders with one go. Then Jack secured my wrists behind my back with my tie. The fact that they had already bound my wrists meant that we wouldn't be heading to Jack's bunker. I wondered what their plans were, but I knew better than to ask.

Jack walked away to his office as Owen started to gently touch my chest. His hand stopped when it reached a nipple and he began to gently brush his thumb over it till it pebbled. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. Owen smiled the leaned forward and sucked the hard nipple into his mouth. I moaned louder for him this time. Then suddenly he like Jack smacked my ass, causing me to yell out once again.

"Having fun without me," Jack said as he returned holding his great coat.

Owen slapped my ass again. This time I made a sort of groan noise instead of yelling out. "That's all you missed," Owen said cheerfully then gave me a quick kiss and backed away. Jack put his coat over my shoulders then picked me up in a fireman's hold. I was use to him picking me up this way. So it wasn't until I realized that we were headed towards the SUV that I started to struggle. It didn't do any good Jack just increased his grip.

I knew now that their plan involved taking me to Jack's house in the country. The first time they took me there I had been new to this whole submissive role, the place had been intimidating. Well actually only one room in the home was intimidating. The room I like to call bondage central, but it didn't only contain things that could be used to tie me up. It contained many varieties of whips, paddles, and riding crops.

As soon as Jack put me in the backseat of the SUV I attempted to escape out the other side. Owen was already at that door though and he pushed me back into the middle seat then nudged the jacket off my shoulders. I sat still trying to catch my breath as Owen leaned back in his position on the floor board as if to admire me. I felt myself blush.

"Shy," Owen teased as Jack slid in next to me and shut the car door. Owen reached out and closed the other door. I found myself locked in a car with two hot guys. Life could be worse. Life got better as they both undid their trousers. Owen pushed his to his knees and Jack opened his just enough to properly free the prize within. I concentrated on not drooling.

Jack leaned me forward and undid my hands then with Owens help they positioned me so that my head was in Jack's lap, my chest and torso lay flat on the seat along with one of my legs while the other was on the floorboard. I was totally exposed to Owen in this position.

I lifted my chest and head up and began to suck Jack, knowing what he wanted before I was asked. I moaned softly around Jack as I felt Owen enter me. I loved this. Though to an outsider it might look as if Owen and Jack were in control the truth was that I was. I could end all of this with the power of one word, but why would I want to. They both climaxed at the same time as if they planned it.

Jack retied my hands behind my back placed his coat back around me then buckled me into the middle seat. I was desperate for release. "Please let me cum," I begged Jack as he backed away from me. He just shook his head and brushed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Only good boys get to cum, start being good and we will let you," Jack purred then leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I parted them slightly and he deepened the kiss, no doubt tasting himself on me. I could spend my whole life kissing Jack and never grow tired of it. I whimpered as he pulled away.

"Don't move," Jack instructed. Both men got into the front of the SUV then. Jack in the driver's seat and Owen in the passengers.

I remained still and quiet the whole way to Jack's house. When we parked in the garage I was rewarded for my good behavior with a blow job from Owen. My release was extremely gratifying.

TBC


	2. Children's Games part 2

AN: Okay here is part two. Hope everyone likes it. Let me know if you want me to make some companion pieces. Also, should have the next chapter of my other fic up today as well just ironing out some details. Oh and read part 1 first or you are going to be really confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Spoilers: none

Warnings: M/M/M relationship. Jack/Owen/Ianto. BDSM. Slight spanking. Not for children.

Ianto's POV

Jack led me into the living room of the house then took his coat and untied my hands. He backed away from me then and pulled Owen to him from behind. I watched as he whispered something into Owen's ear.

"Okay, we are going to give you a 20 second head start," Owen said.

Remember how I said that Gwen Cooper had an obsession with children's games? Well Owen and Jack do to only in a more adult friendly way. We played naked hide and seek, naked tag, naked cowboys and Indians, and the one we were going to play now was naked chase.

I ran to the kitchen first because I knew there were many ways out of it. So if I got in there and picked a way out quickly there was a chance they wouldn't find me right away. My choices were the dining room, the garage, or up the back stair case that led to the second floor.

You know in all the horror films how the damsel always heads up a flight of stairs when being chased. I always find myself yelling at the screen, "Don't go up the stairs, he will catch you up there!" I found myself not following my own advice as I ran up the stairs trying to evade my two favorite men. Of course to be fair, they aren't murders and I wanted to be caught.

Once up the stairs I bolted in to the bedroom we always use when we sleep here and crawled under the bed. You know because they would never look under the bed. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

Just as I was about to change my hiding place the bedroom door opened. I saw Owen's feet walk in. I unintentionally held my breath. He stood still for a minute and I thought maybe he was going to believe I wasn't in here. Then he walked closer to the bed and looked under it at me.

"This is chase not hide and seek," he teased, "though under the bed that was a brilliant choice very inventive."

I rolled out from under the bed and ran toward the in suite bath room. He caught me though and pressed me up against the wall his body firmly against mine. I leaned my head down just an inch and captured his lips he deepened the kissing immediately and brought his hands to my hair gently pulling it as he grinded against me. I moaned into his mouth. A cough coming from the direction of the bedroom door made him pull away from me.

"Did you want to catch him, Jack" Owen teased. Jack nodded. Owen looked at me. "Run," he said simply.

There were only two choices, run into the bathroom or crawl over the bed. I choose the bed simply because it would be more comfortable. I didn't even make it to the other side before Jack grabbed me, straddled me, and forced my hands above my head. He then leaned down and kissed me slowly. Not attempting to deepen it for a few seconds then he tentatively slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him access by opening my mouth a bit.

Jack expertly massaged the inside of my mouth with his tongue and I moaned and bucked up into him. It should be against the law for a man to kiss that well. We continued to kiss until I noticed Owen standing beside the bed he was holding a leather paddle. I pulled my mouth away from Jack and started to struggle against him. It did no good.

"Shh," Jack whispered against my ear, "You knew it was coming. You can take it, Just 10 from Owen and 10 from me."

Jack pulled me off the bed then and pulled me against his chest forcing my hands straight down in front of me. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath to prepare myself. I yelled out with Owen's first blow and by his tenth there were tears on my cheeks.

Jack released his grip on me and turned me around. He gently ran his hand over my now throbbing ass. "Not quite red enough yet," he mused.

I closed my eyes and reminded myself that the hard part was almost over as Owen led me to the bed and bent me over it but not before he kissed away a stray tear.

"Are you going to stay still or do we need to restrain you," Jack asked behind me.

"I'll stay still," I promised as I gripped the duvet and shut my eyes tight.

Owen's blows were like butterfly kisses compared to Jacks. I screamed with each one and was sobbing by the end. I heard Jack drop the paddle after the tenth blow and then I felt both of their hands gently move over my ass.

They lay down on either side of me but I kept my eyes closed as I tried to recover my breathing. They both ran their hands slowly over my back. After a minute I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Owen. He gently placed his hand on my cheek.

"You did such a good job," Owen whispered. I smiled at him.

"We have one more thing planned then you can go to sleep, Okay," Jack said on my other side. I turned to look at him then nodded. They got off the bed.

"Up," Owen said gently pinching my side.

I got up. Jack was uncoiling a red rope. It was thin and soft so I wasn't intimidated. Jack cut off a long piece of it using the scissors on the desk in the room then walked over and stood behind me.

"Hands straight above your head," Jack commanded. I did as I was told.

Jack hooked the middle part of the piece of rope on to my thumbs and began to criss cross it down my arms tying a knot at each cross. He continued this all the way down my arms until they were tightly bound together, but not too tight that it hurt. I remembered how scared I was the first time I allowed him to bind me like this. I had no fear now because I knew what would follow would be nothing short of mind-blowing pleasure.

Owen stood directly in front of me while Jack got another piece of rope. Jack returned and looped the new piece of rope threw the bottom of the last piece. Then with the help of Owen he criss cross the rope down my chest and stomach it the same way he did my arms. When they were done they gently laid me on the bed. Jack walked back over to the rope and cut a small piece. He used it to secure my bound arms to the head board. He then got two more pieces and secured my ankles to the bottom of the bed.

Owen took a picture with his phone. I glared at him, he just smiled.

Finally they began to undress each other. I moaned slightly because I wanted to help, but I was force to just enjoy the free show. When they were undressed they both straddled me. Owen first and then Jack behind him. I began to pant as I watched Jack prepare Owen and then swiftly enter him. The sounds Owen began to make were making me beyond hard.

Owen stared straight into my eyes. "You wish it was you don't you baby," he teased me.

"God yes," I moaned out.

"Beg then," Jack said.

"Please fuck me Jack please," I cried out.

Jack pulled out of Owen who promptly lowered himself on to me but didn't move. I moaned and bucked up into him, which earned me a warning look. So I stopped moving. I felt Jack undo the rope that was on my ankles. Jack then lifted my hips prepped me a little and entered me in one thrust. All the while Owen kept me inside him leaning down so his face was next to mine. It never ceased to amaze me the types of positions Jack could get us to achieve. I moaned at the sensation overload knowing there was no way I was going to last that long.

Both men started to move at the same steady pace and I started to thank all sorts of deities. It wasn't long and I was screaming out my release. Owen sat up then and released all over my rope clad chest, and then moved off of me. He grabbed his phone and took another picture as Jack slammed into me a few more times and then had his own release.

Jack bent forward and dipped his finger into the mess Owen had made on my chest. He placed it into my mouth. I sucked it down. He dipped his finger in again and offered it to Owen. He took it gladly then Jack took some as well.

Owen went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. He gently cleaned off my chest. Jack cut the rope off me and ran his fingers over the small red circles the knots had made. Jack then lifted me off the bed and Owen pulled the duvet and flat sheet back. Jack put me in the bed and then crawled in beside me. Owen did the same. I felt totally content as I drifted off to sleep with both of their arms gently around me.


	3. The beginning part 1

AN: This only has Jack and Owen in it but part 2 will be all Ianto. This is just to show how the relationship between Jack and Owen began. This is an AU. In the Ianto is still in London, but there is no Suzie so Gwen already works at Torchwood Cardiff. This is really for Mature Audiences only. Owen has a special personality, which involves cussing and not being shy of telling every detail. This is probably the most descriptive smut I have ever written. So you have been warned.

Disclaimers:I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Rated MA. Depicts an M/M/M relationship, also sex with a stranger, and slight BDSM. Jack/Owen/ OC

lj-cut

Owen's POV

I walked into the hub covered in alien guts. The rest of team bloody Torchwood walked in behind me, all equally disgusting. People in the workforce have two types of days, days where they merely hate their jobs, and days where they fucking hate their jobs. I was currently having one of the latter. Personally I blame Harkness, he shot the alien with his big fancy gun and it exploded all over us, you know what he said after the fact, no not a fucking apology, no he laughed and said "I didn't think that would work." Bastard.

We all made our way to the showers. The girls went off to the right and me and Jack went to the showers on the left. I went immediately to the big trash can in the room and began to toss every article of clothing I was wearing in to the bin. No way I ever wanted to see those clothes again. I could feel Harkness's eyes on me as I pulled alien chucks out of my hair.

"Say one fucking word about how nice my ass is and you will find out what our red friend tastes like," I warned him.

Jack just chuckled then came to stand next to me pulling off all his clothing as well. I slowed down trying to get the chunks out of my hair so I could watch him undress. He winked at me when he noticed.

"Shut the fuck up," I yelled at him as I threw what I hoped was the last chunk of alien into the trash and went to a shower stall. I turned the water on and stepped under it sighing in relief as the gook began to be washed off my skin.

"I am free tonight if you want," Jack called over the sound of the shower.

"Yes, well thanks but I want someone less like you tonight," I said. Jack and I have had sex before. It is pretty amazing, but we are both dominating people by nature so we rarely get together. Really just when there is no time to go out on the pull between missions and we are so frantic for release that we have no other choice.

"You want to go out on the pull together, be each other's wing men?" Jack asked as I turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

I thought about it as I watched him come out of his stall and grab a towel. "Sure," I said finally.

TW-TW-TW

The music in Cardiff's newest gay club was beyond loud. I couldn't even hear myself think. Jack had insisted on this club for two reasons: one, because he said after seeing my ass he needed a male, and two, there would be young 'I just came out of the closet' men at this club. Those seemed to be his favorite kind. I have to admit they were my favorite kind too.

We started out our hunt at the bar. I got a pint and Jack got water, the man hardly drank anything else. I started to search the crowd trying to find someone hot and willing. Jack had taught me to scan the edges of the crowd to find someone on the outside. Someone who looked a little shy, those were the best ones. Of course my eyes went automatically to a blonde in the middle of the dance floor. He didn't appear shy at all, but he looked like he had had a bit of liquid courage. I finished my pint and sat it on the counter then nudged Jack. His eyes were currently locked on the blonde I had already chosen.

"I saw him first," I said. Jack turned his head slightly but didn't remove his eyes from my blonde.

"Let's share," Jack mused.

When I didn't answer he finally looked at me. "What never tag teamed before?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows then nodded my head, "Alright let's share," I said then walked towards the dance floor. I went and stood right in front of the boy immediately placing my hands on his hips and pulling him close. He continued to dance putting his arms around my neck and grinding against me. I could smell the smell of alcohol on his breath. I leaned in and captured his lips he submitted to me instantly. I felt my cock twitch to life.

I opened my eyes not breaking the kiss to see Jack move in behind him. He moved his hands between me and the blonde wrapping them around his chest the back of his hands sweeping over my nipples. The blonde moaned into my mouth. I pulled out of the kiss and leaned it to whisper in his ear, "Let's you, me, and him head back to mine." The blonde who I realized had green eyes nodded at me.

We all headed out of the club the kid not letting go of me or Jack as we walked. I flagged down a cab. The blonde sat between us in the back of the cab. I could see a tiny bit of sobriety coming back to him but that didn't stop him from allowing Jack to give him a hand job while I kissed him and explored every inch of his beautiful mouth. Fuck I was so turned on.

I let us in to my flat the blonde went in first then Jack then me. I walked past Jack after I closed the door and pulled to boy into me from behind and began to attack his neck not stopping till he let out a moan. Then I backed away from him.

"What's your name," I finally asked him.

"Tim," he answered turning to look at me. Oh he was welsh, damn I loved that accent. His eyes looked behind me then at Jack who was leaning casually against the only exit. I saw Tim shiver.

"Okay Tim, I'm Owen and that is…" I began but Jack cut me off.

"You can just call me Captain," he said with a wink. I grinned at him then wiped it from my face as I turned my head back to Tim.

"Pick a safe word," I said.

Tim looked a lot more sober now. "Why, what are you going to do to me?" he asked his voice cracking a bit.

"Fuck you," I said wasn't bloody that obvious? I didn't fucking ask him back to my flat to knit.

"It there going to be pain involved," Tim said.

"No, the safe word is just in case you change your mind," I said.

"Can't I just say stop or no," he asked.

Jack lost patience and walked over to Tim placing a hand on either side of his face then looking straight at him said, "Say Saratoga."

"Saratoga," Tim repeated.

"Good boy, that's your safe word, we aren't going to hurt you we just like to be in control, you have the option to leave at any time, but I promise you if you stay you will have the best orgasm you have ever had. Now do you want to stay," Jack said softly.

Tim nodded. Jack let go of his face and took a step back I walked up so I was standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack. "Take off your clothes," I commanded.

The boy hesitated a moment then pulled his shirt up over his head revealing a toned chest and stomach. He then reached for the button on his jeans. I could see his hands trembling. I walked over and removed his hands and replaced them with mine. His breathing was starting to speed up. I unbuttoned his jeans and then let down the zip. I placed my thumbs in the waist band of both his jeans and boxers then swiftly pushed them down.

I took a step back so I could admire him as he tried to get out of his pants and shoes, he nearly fell but Jack caught him. I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. Tim glared at me. I smiled. "Sorry, should have had you take your shoes off first."

Jack helped the blonde back to his feet but only momentarily before he picked him up into a fireman's hold and headed towards my bedroom. Tim let out a delightful yelp and Jack gently ran his hand over his bare ass.

"Shh, it's alright I got you," Jack whispered. Jack had picked me up like that once, only once. He values his cock too much to try it again.

I watched as Jack gently lay Tim down in the middle of my bed the plum color of my sheets a beautiful contrast to his alabaster skin. Jack stood up and began to remove his clothes, I got up on the bed and straddled Tim's hips when I noticed he was still trembling I bent down so my face was centimeters away from his " Are you okay," I said gently.

"Ya, just a bit nervous," he said his voice a little shaky.

I gave him a quick kiss then whispered against his lips, "You are so fucking beautiful, we wouldn't dream of hurting you okay." He nodded.

I got off the bed then to find Jack totally nude. I pulled him away from the bed and back into the living room. "This kid is scared," I said quietly, "I don't think he has done this before."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "like with two guys or like ever?"

"Ever," I answered.

"Well let's ask him shall we?" Jack said casually then walked back into my bedroom. I watched as he got up on the bed and straddled Tim, he bent down the same way that I had before. Tim let out a moan as Jack grinded against him; I could see their erections pressing up against each other. Jack was about 3 inches longer than the boy, and fuck no I am not telling you weather the bastard is bigger than me or not.

"Tell me something Tim" Jack said his voice breathy, "has anyone ever fucked you before." Tim shook his head. Jack took the boys ear lobe in his mouth and nibbled it. "Do you want us to take care of that?" Jack whispered releasing the kid's ear.

"God yes," Tim managed to moan out. Jack began to move down Tim's body then and I began to hurriedly undress. I couldn't help but stroke myself slowly as I watched Jack take Tim's cock into his mouth and swallow it down. Tim let out an amazing cry.

I got up on the bed and pinched Jacks ass before getting my face close to Tim's again. "Does that feel good," I said to him, he nodded and let out another moan. "You're going to return the favor when he is done." Tim nodded. I pressed my lips to his and gently ran my tongue along his bottom lip he granted me access right away. I growled into his mouth then grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my erection. He started to stroke it right away.

I pulled away from his mouth when he started to moan uncontrollably. I knew he was close to his first orgasm of the night. His grip on my cock increased.

"God, I'm going to…" he managed to stammer out then I watched as pure bliss swept through his body. Jack straightened up then leaned up and captured Tim's lips.

"You taste good," Jack said against the boy's lips.

"Can I taste," I asked and Jack looked over at me. He rose up and met my lips half way; I put a hand in his hair to hold him to me. He got off the boy and pushed me into the bed. I fought him for dominance the whole time. He growled against me and I growled back.

Finally he got off me and I sat up against the head board. Jack pulled the boy up and pushed him back first against me. He was straddling my legs his knees bent and his ass against my member. I placed my hands on his shoulder effectively holding him in place as Jack rose to his knees directly in front of us, his cock extremely hard and leaking pre-cum.

"Suck him," I commanded. Tim didn't hesitate to take Jack as far as he could in to his mouth he had to lift up a bit to reach the older man giving me a nice view of his virgin entrance. I locked eyes with Jack as I sucked a finger into my mouth. He moaned I wasn't sure if it was because of me or because on what Tim was currently doing to him. I smiled none the less then gently pressed my now wet finger into Tim. I felt his body tense.

Jack softly caressed Tim's head, "just relax," Jack whispered. I pressed in a little more when his body relaxed and then gently pumped my finger in and out until he was pressing back against me. I pulled my finger out and reached to open the top drawer of my side table pulling a bottle of lube out. I squeezed some onto Tim's ass and watched as it dripped slowly down his crack. I massaged the liquid all around his entrance then pressed my finger back in pumping in and out a few times before adding a second. His body tensed briefly then he relaxed. I repeated in the same way I had done with one finger waiting until he was pressing back against me to add a third he didn't even tense this time.

When Tim moaned loudly around Jack I knew I had hit the sweet spot. I hit it few more times then removed my fingers. I looked up at Jack.

"Stop," he said to Tim who immediately removed his mouth from Jack.

"Scoot back a bit," I said as I gently placed a hand on Tim's hip. He did as he was told and I lined my erection up with his entrance. I then slowly began to lower him on to me, he gasped out at first but then Jack engulfed him in a deep kiss and he made no other sounds besides happy moans. Once I was all the way in his tight heat I let him adjust to me before I started to prompt him to move. Then I let him have a bit of control. He shifted slightly and then started to cry out with every down ward thrust and I knew I was hitting his sweet spot. He was so tight that it wasn't long before I released into him. I held him against me and reached around and jacked him off until he reached his second orgasm of the night.

Jack took him from me then positioning the boy on his hands and knees. I watched as Jack swiftly entered him, the boy cried out then began to moan uncontrollably screaming out to different deities. It was an amazing sight that I stored away in my memory for future use. It didn't take long and Jack was screaming out his own release then amazingly Tim did too for the third time that night.

TW-TW-TW

The next morning I woke up alone in bed. There was a note from Jack on my fridge saying he understood if I was a bit late to work. There was no sign of Tim. Not that it mattered much I wasn't attached to him. I was however now addicted to tag teaming with Jack.


	4. The beginning part 2

AN: Yay, part 2. There isn't really any smut in this part but I needed to kind of set the scene. Still there is a little steamy part at the end. Part 3 will have smut promise.

Disclaimers: I don't own Torchwood.

Warning: Submission Files on a whole are rated MA. This one in particular is probably only rated M.

lj-cut

Ianto's POV

I was woken up by the sound of my next door neighbor's newborn. I groaned and turned to look at my bedside alarm clock. To my dismay it was blinking 12:00. I quickly grabbed my mobile from the table and checked the real time. Damn, I was due at work in 15 minutes.

I quickly ran to my bathroom and took the fastest shower known to man, threw my suit on, checked my reflection in the mirror, dashing as ever, then ran out of my flat towards Torchwood tower. When I reached the over bearing building I was already five minutes late, and that pissed me off. Ianto Jones was never late.

I hastily checked my wrist watch as I waited for the elevator to open on the basement level of the archives I worked in. When it opened I dashed forward while still looking at my watch and I ran smack into a well-built man.

His hands reached out and griped my upper arms. I looked up slightly at him and met beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I managed to stammer out.

"Oh no need to apologize, it was a pleasure really," he answered in an American accent. I took in the rest of the man then. He wore a blue military coat and a cocky grin. I knew this must be Captain Jack Harkness, Director of Torchwood Cardiff.

The captain released his hold on me, took a step back, and held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, but you can call me Captain," he said the grin never leaving his smug beautiful face.

I took his hand. "Jones, Ianto Jones, but you can call me whatever you want," I said before I could stop myself. Did I really just say that? God I should have stayed in bed. Actually, better idea, I should invite this man back to my bed. I swear I was heterosexual yesterday.

He released my hand and his grin got wider if that was even possible. "Oh, I will hold you to that," he said with a wink then got on the elevator. I held my breath until the door shut, then quickly made my way to the double doors at the end of the corridor.

"Jones," Came the annoying voice of my supervisor Edwin as soon as I entered the main archival section. Oh how I despised the man. I walked over to his desk a man in a white lab coat was standing next to it. His hair was short and curly, his eyes brown, and he was a bit shorter than me, but he was attractive. What's sexuality anyway?

"You're late," Edwin spat at me as soon as I stopped in front of his desk.

"I am aware," I deadpanned. The man scowled at me.

"This is Doctor Owen Harper, will you please escort him to the medical testing area," Edwin said indicating the man in the lab coat. Edwin always sent me to do these types of things. Busy work he called it. I called it him to afraid that Director Hartman would come and see how much smarter I am then him, but I didn't really care this time.

"Sure, Doctor if you will follow me," I said politely.

Now don't freak out when I say this, but I know everything. Well maybe not everything, but most things especially if it has to do with Torchwood. I have read all the personal files, so I know everyone's name and what they do. For instance I knew Dr. Owen Harper was the medical director for Torchwood Cardiff. I have an excellent memory. It's the main reason I was hired at Torchwood.

"I met your Director earlier," I said casually as we got in the elevator. I pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

Dr. Harper raised his eyebrows as if he didn't understand. "You're the medical director at Torchwood 3," I told him, "I met Captain Harkness."

He smiled. "How did you know I was from Cardiff," he asked.

"Well I know everything," I told him with a wink.

"Everything,yeah," He said his tone teasing.

I nodded finding myself lost in his brown eyes, god and his smile was amazing.

"What did he ask you to call him," the doctor asked.

"Who," I said.

"Jack," he spat as if I was a child who wasn't keeping up.

"Oh, umm Captain," I said. He laughed.

"What's funny," I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

When we made it to the 15th floor I led him to the medical testing center then left him there. The rest of my day went by uneventful.

TW-TW-TW

I walked into the archives on time the next morning, and I was happy to report that I didn't run into any attractive men on the way, or was that unhappy to report.

"Jones," Edwin called. Damn.

I walked to my supervisor's desk. "Yes, sir" I asked.

"Veronica just called down and said that Director Hartman wants to see you in her office right away," Edwin said.

"Why would the director want to see me?" I asked.

Edwin looked up, "Do I look like I would question the director about why she wanted to see a lowly archivist?"

I didn't answer. I just turned and walked towards the elevator. Sometimes the old saying is true, if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all.

I traveled in the elevator all the way to the top floor of the building. I stepped out into what can only be described as a waiting area for the gods. Director Hartman's personal assistant was sitting behind a desk doing a Sudoku. She smiled at me when I walked in.

"You can go right in, she's waiting for you," she said.

I nodded slightly then pushed the door to the director's office open and walk in. She was standing by the floor to ceiling windows of her office sipping what looked like scotch. One would think it was a tad early for such a drink, but I am not one to judge.

"Ianto," she greeted me, "how are you."

She was the fakest woman on the planet.

"Fine Ma'am, you wanted to see me," I said.

"Yes, did you sign the agreement that you would transfer if the need should arise," she asked gently.

"Yes, it was a requirement," I said not really liking where this was going.

"Good, I am going to level with you here. Apparently yesterday you caught the director of Torchwood 3's eye. He is convinced that he now, all of the sudden, needs an archivist and he only wants you. There will be a slight pay raise and Torchwood will cover all relocation expenses. I am sure you have heard the stories about Harkness," she said speaking so quickly I couldn't get a word in.

"Yes," I said answering her question. The rumors said that Captain Harkness only had beautiful people on his team, and that he fucked every one of them. There were even some who believed it was a requirement.

"They are all true," she said simply. "Anyway, you may go ahead and pack up your desk today. You have the next two weeks to find a flat in Cardiff and get settled before your first day; money has already been wired to your account for the expenses."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. She then waved me out of her office.

I made my way back to the basement. I was in a daze, my nerves were shot. When you sign up to work for an agency that is above the law you don't really consider all the civil liberties you sign away. Like protection from sexual harassment. It hadn't been an issue until now.

When I entered the archives Edwin was waiting by my work space. I grabbed a cardboard box and went over to it and began to put in my few personal items. My supervisor just watched me.

"So you heard I take it," I said my voice cracked a bit. I wasn't in control of this situation. I hate not being in control.

"Oh yes, I hope you like taking it up the ass," Edwin said.

I turned and looked at him. Sometimes the saying, 'if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all' is a bunch of crap. "I would gladly let the whole Cardiff team fuck me then spend another day under an unqualified dick like you!" I yelled at him. This wasn't like me, I kept to myself and I didn't yell at superiors.

Edwin just chuckled and looked at the exit. With dread I turned to see Captain Jack Harkness and Doctor Owen Harper both standing at the door. Mortification is the only word I would use to describe how I felt at that moment. What was worse is that both men were grinning, as if they were going to hold me to my comment.

I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed my box of belongings, walked pass my new boss and colleague, and headed to the elevator. Wishing the ground would open beneath my feet and swallow me whole. When I reached the elevator I realized that both men were following me. I had no choice but to let them on the elevator with me.

My nervous state escalated when the doors shut trapping me in a small area with the captain and the doctor. It took me a second to realize the elevator wasn't moving. Of course it wasn't I hadn't pressed a button. Harper laughed when I finally sat down my box and press the button for the ground floor. I am pretty sure they both got a good look at my ass when I bent over. I left my box on the floor and pressed my back against the wall of the elevator.

We were on the second basement floor when the doctor hit the stop button on the elevator. "What are you doing," I said taking a step away from the wall towards the doctor. That wasn't a good move on my part. Harkness grabbed my upper arms then and pulled me back against his body. I could feel all of him.

Harper got on his knees in front of me. He pressed his face against my crotch. I tried to get out of the captains grip. That was an impossible feat. Harper placed his hand on my hips.

"Please," I said not sure whether I wanted them to continue or to let me go.

"Shh," the older man whispered against my ear, "he won't do it unless you want it, do you want it?"

"Seems like he does," said Harper, apparently he noticed I was very aroused.

Okay so Ianto Jones doesn't do this type of thing, ever no matter how hard I was.

"Please let me go," I managed to stammer out. They did and the doctor started the elevator. I regretted my decision instantly.

I pressed the stop button again. "Wait no okay, I want it," I said. Both men laughed. The captain pulled me back up against him but Harper just restarted the elevator.

"But…" I started but was shushed again.

"We offered and you declined, maybe next time don't do that," he whispered, "It's a pity really because I really wanted to hear that beautiful accent of yours moaning in pleasure."

"You can please do it," I begged, how had they done that, reduced me to begging so quickly, assholes.

They both just chuckled and Harkness let me go again. Soon the elevator opened on the ground floor, I picked up my box and then without looking back at the men I made my way out of the building.

TBC


	5. Beginning Part 3

AN: This is the final part of the Beginning. Not to worry though I already have a plan for the sequel. As promised there is a lot of sumttie goodness in this. So you have been warned.

Disclaimers: I don't own Torchwood

Warnings: M/M/M sex, bondage, mentions of sex toys, this is not for children.

lj-cut

Jack's POV

"Gwen," I called as I walked out of my office. She came running like a trained pet.

"Yes, Jack," She said coming up beside me.

"I am heading to the train station to pick up our new archivist…" I began but she cut me off.

"He doesn't start till next week," she stated.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't snap at her for interrupting me. "Yes, I know, but he is coming in tonight so he can have some time to set up his new flat. Speaking of that I need you and Tosh to go to the flat and meet the movers. They should be there in the next hour or so," I said.

"Can't he do that," Gwen said.

It annoyed me how she questioned my commands. I bet that she would never question my commands in bed though, which made her wishy-washy in my book and I don't like that. Owen never follows directions both in and out of bed, which is why I like him and it makes him a fun tag teaming partner. Tosh never questions me when it comes to work but has always denied me when it comes to sex, as in she has never given into me, ever, I know crazy right. I realize this makes her just as wishy-washy as Gwen but in the opposite way. A way I can respect.

"No, because Owen and I are taking him out tonight, showing him around town," I said to Gwen. She didn't even hide her glare.

Speaking of the doctor, "Owen let's go!" I yelled. He never comes running like a trained pet. I wait a minute before I yell again, "Now Owen!"

"I could go with you," Gwen offered. I stared down at her trying to come up with an excuse besides the real one, which was Owen and I plan on fucking the new archivist senseless. Owen saved me from having to reply because he chose that moment to show up.

"Alright Harkness, I am here," the doctor said, "I'll have you know I was working on that autopsy report you asked me to do."

"I asked you to do that three hours ago," I said to him as we made our way to the lift.

"Yeah, well," was the only thing he said in return. I waved good bye to Gwen the pressed a button on my wristband to start the lift.

We had our usual fight over who was going to drive when we got to the SUV, I won, and then we made our way to Cardiff Central station. When I parked the SUV I looked over at Owen, he was squirming in his seat. I could also see a clear erection tenting his pants. I had one too of course. It seemed I had had a constant one since I was in London last week. I kept replaying the incident in the elevator over in my head. God how I wanted Ianto Jones, and apparently Owen wanted him just as bad.

"We need to take the edge off before we see him," I said to Owen. He looked over at me and nodded.

We got in the back seat. I immediately started to undress Owen, and he started to undress me. I kissed him trying to make him summit, he never did, once our clothes were off he straddled me. "Let me fuck you," I growled as our erections rubbed together.

"Let me fuck you," Owen growled back. This is how it always was when it was just the two of us. When there was time we usually ended up doing it both ways but as there wasn't time right now I knew we would just end up continuing mutual masturbation until we both found our release.

I wrapped my hand around both of our erections and he did the same. "God that feel so fucking good," I growled against his lips.

"Mmm yes," Owen moaned back. We both sped up our stroking; I could feel that pull in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm close," I panted, Owen just moaned in return and then his release hit him. The beautiful sound he made pushed me over the edge.

We quickly cleaned up and began to dress. "I feel better," Owen sighed, "The SUV smells like sex though."

"All part of my plan novice," I grinned.

"Yes, been meaning to ask, what is the plan exactly?" Owen questioned me.

"Anthony's," I said casually. Anthony's was a restaurant. That's it I promise. Well maybe it was also part whore house, but they had excellent food.

"Oh, cool I love their food," Owen said.

"Yes, I love their private booths," I said back.

We made in into the station just in time for the Ianto's train to start letting passengers off. My breath caught as Ianto Jones jumped off the train. Gone was the three piece suit he had worn in London. Now he was wearing blue jeans, a form fitting t-shirt, and a dark jacket. I felt my cock twitch.

Ianto's face paled slightly when he saw Owen and me. I told him that I would send someone to collect him. I didn't inform him that it would be Owen and I. "You didn't tell him it would be us picking him up did you," Owen asked.

"Of course not where would be the fun in that," I teased as Ianto began to slowly walk towards us carrying a duffel bag.

"I love the jeans," Owen said, "Can't wait to pull them off him."

"Me too," I said back. We both kept our expression natural, for all Ianto Jones knew we could have been discussing the weather as he walked towards us.

"Captain, Doctor Harper," Ianto said in greeting when he reached us.

"Good to see you again," Owen said extending his hand. Ianto shook it then shook mine as well. His hands were soft.

When we reached the SUV I opened the back door for Ianto. He climbed in and started to put his seatbelt on. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Sit in the middle," I said gently, "that way Owen and I can both see you if the rearview mirror, it will make conversation less awkward." He nodded and scooted into the middle seat. I smiled slightly and hoped this was just the first of many times that he would summit to my commands tonight.

I let Owen drive this time and we began our ride to the outskirts of town where Anthony's was located.

"Is this the way to my flat?" Ianto asked timidly after a minute. He was so cute.

"Nope," Owen said.

"The movers will be there soon, so that's really where we should be going," Ianto said.

"I have people taking care of it," I said turning to look at him. He nodded then leaned back against the seat biting his lip slightly. It was everything I could do not to make Owen pull over the SUV so I could bite that lip.

"So where are we going," Ianto said.

"To eat dinner," I said then I turned in my seat again to look at him, "and after maybe some dessert," I said very aware of how predatory I sounded. He blushed and went silent again.

Anthony's was just a normal looking house. When we parked in front of it I could see Ianto tense up. I jumped out of the car and opened the back door he reluctantly got out. I place a hand on his lower back and lead him towards the entrance. Owen was in front of us he rang the doorbell when he reached it.

The door opened to reveal a dark headed girl wearing nothing but a black nighty. Her breasts were easily seen through the thin material. Ianto bit his lip again. "Captain, we have your usual table ready," she said her voice low and enticing.

We all followed her in to the house. She led us into one of the dining areas. There were four private booths in the room. All in separate corners and all had the option of closing a black velvet curtain around them. She showed us to an unoccupied booth and I gestured Ianto into it. He hesitated for a second then moved into the middle of the booth. Owen entered on the opposite side from me. We effectively had Ianto trapped between us.

The Welshman's breathing increased when the girl closed the velvet curtain. "Well she didn't even take our drink orders," he said his voice cracking a bit. I smiled at him and place a hand on his thigh.

"She was just the hostess, the waitress will come and ask for our order," I said gently moving my face closer to his.

"Of course," Ianto said his eyes glancing quickly at my lips then back up to meet mine.

"Are you nervous," Owen said on Ianto's other side. He had moved closer to Ianto I noticed.

"Nah," Ianto answered.

The curtain opened slightly then to reveal another girl, this one only wearing red underwear.

"What can I get you boys to drink," she asked with a slight pout in her voice.

"Three waters," I said before Owen or Ianto could say anything. I had already told Owen that there would be no alcohol tonight. I wanted Ianto to be willing without the influence of alcohol. I was proud of the fact that Owen didn't even glare at me. We had been working on always seeming like we were on the same page when in front of one of our conquests.

Ianto Jones was more than a conquest though; Owen and I were hoping he would agree to be ours. All the other people we had ever tag teamed had just been one night stands Owen and I had both agreed the day we met Ianto that we wanted him for more than just one night.

The naked waitress nodded at me then said, "Tonight's special is the shrimp linguine."

"Do you like shrimp," I asked Ianto. He nodded. "That sounds good sweetheart," I said turning back to the waitress.

Ianto loosened up as dinner progressed. We all talked about normal things. He said his sister lived in Newport and was excited that he was moving to Cardiff. I asked if he had a significant other, though I already knew the answer. He didn't, he hadn't had one since university. He confessed to being a bit of a loner. He also admitted that he was an excellent coffee maker, which really got Owen's attention because the man lived off caffeine.

When the waitress came to collect our plates, I began to feel just a bit nervous. Yes, I am allowed to feel nervous. When she closed the curtain again I turned to see Ianto biting his lip. Owen reached up and ran his thumb along the lip effectively removing it from Ianto's teeth.

"We aren't going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Owen said gently, "It is up to you how far this evening progresses." Ianto nodded.

I moved closer to him again and placed a hand on his thigh slowly moving it up to massage his cock through his jeans. It was already hard he moaned softly and bucked up into my hand. That was a good sign. "Do you want to stay in this booth or would you like to go somewhere more comfortable," I said against his ear.

"More comfortable," he managed to say. I removed my hand and scooted to the edge of the booth; I pushed the curtain open and rose to my feet. Ianto came out next and then Owen. I caught the eye of the hostess. She smiled then gestured for us to follow her.

We followed her to the second floor and then to the door of one of the private rooms. They already had it set up to my specifications because I had called ahead. "Will there be anything else Captain," the girl said as she went to close the door to the room.

"Maybe later," Owen teased her before I could answer. I shook my head at him. It was rare that I slept with any of the girls here. Owen and I came here on occasion, when we couldn't find a person willingly. Usually when we came here we brought a third person though. The girl smiled shyly then closed the door.

I turned to find Ianto peering into one of the dresser in the room. I glared at Owen; he was supposed to prevent such things. I walked over and gently wrapped my arms around Ianto's waist and peered over his shoulder into the drawer. It held a variety of glass dildos.

"We aren't going to use those on you," I whispered against his neck then bit it softly.

"I know," Ianto said in a matter of fact tone, "Can't imagine how many people have used them, it can't be sanitary."

"They are sterilized," I said with a laugh. I reached around him and shut the drawer then and began to remove his jacket. He let me, but cringed when I let it fall to the floor. Owen joined us then placing himself between Ianto and the dresser, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Remove your shoes," Owen said to Ianto. I couldn't help but smile remembering how our first conquest had nearly busted his head when he tripped over his pants while trying to remove his shoes. Thankfully I had caught him. Owen and I were a lot better at this sort of thing now.

I held on to Ianto's waist as he toed off his shoes. Owen moved them to the side. I pulled Ianto's t-shirt over his head and Owen began to work on his jeans. Ianto was trembling slightly.

"Is this your first time," Owen asked. Ianto nodded slightly.

"Well we will take good care of you," I said as Owen pulled Ianto's jeans down. I was able to get my first look at the Welshman's perfect ass. I ran my hand over it gently and couldn't help the appreciative sigh that came from my lips. Ianto let out a moan then and I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. I peered over his shoulder to find that Owen had dropped to his knees and was currently giving Ianto a blow job.

"Is that good baby," I whispered into Ianto's ear. All I got for an answer was another one of his Welsh moans. I turned his head towards me and crashed my lips into his he allowed my tongue access immediately. I broke the kiss when his breathing started to get ragged, I knew he was about to find release. "Cum for him baby, he loves to swallow," I breathed against Ianto's lips. I knew I would pay for that comment later. Ianto cried out when his orgasm hit him. After a minute Owen returned to his feet and pressed his lips against Ianto's allowing the archivist to taste himself. Then Owen and I backed away.

"Lay on the bed," I said to Ianto. He looked at me a little of his earlier anxiety coming back. I saw his eyes glance at Owen for a second then he did as he was told and laid down flat on his back on the bed. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open another drawer. This one handcuffs and other bondage items in it. I tossed a pair of handcuffs to Owen and took one for myself. We both went to opposite sides of the bed each of us taking one of Ianto's wrists and securing them to the bed frame. I was sure he was going to complain, or show a bit of resistance, but he didn't he just let us do it.

"Such a good boy," I said gently caressing his cheek. He leaned his cheek into my hand, and I smiled at him. I got between his legs and pushed his knees up. Every part of him was exposed to me. I ran a finger over his entrance, and then he showed a bit of resistance by trying to bring his knees back down. I looked up at him. Owen was knelling beside him sucking on his neck. "Stay where I put you, or I will restrain you more," I warned him.

"Tell him you understand," Owen said pulling away from Ianto's neck.

"Yes, captain," Ianto said quickly. I put him back in the position I had him and bent down to taste him. He remained in the position as I liked his semi-hard cock, and as I gently sucked his balls, he pushed his knees down again when I ran my tongue over his entrance. I sat up straight and looked at him.

"Your being a bad boy now," I chastised Ianto. Owen turned his head so that only I would see his grin. We loved it when they were bad.

I got off the bed and went back to the dresser and pulled out a sex sling. It was basically a long rope with soft adjustable cuffs on each side and a neck pad in the middle. When I turned I saw Owen was already on one side of the bed. I got back in between Ianto's legs and bent up and put the neck pad of the sling behind his neck, I then handed one of the cuffs to Owen who attached it just above Ianto's knee and I attached the other cuff on his other leg.

"There," I said bending down and capturing Ianto's lips briefly, "Now you can't move." I got off the bed again and stood back. I knew Owen was going to take a picture. He always did when we trussed someone up.

"I am going to take a picture," Owen said to Ianto, "Would you like me to put a mask on you."

"Are you planning on showing it to anyone?" Ianto asked.

"Just Jack," Owen said nodding his head towards me.

"Then I don't need a mask," Ianto said.

Owen pulled out his phone and took a few pictures while I got undressed. Once I was fully nude I went back to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube. I went back to the bed and positioned myself between Ianto's legs again. Owen snapped another picture. I turned and gave him a warning look. I didn't like to be in his pictures.

I looked into Ianto's eyes and I could see genuine fear. "You say the word and we can stop," I reminded him.

"No, I want to," Ianto said.

"Good," I smiled then popped open the lube and coated three of my fingers with it. I gently ran one over his entrance and I felt his body tense. "Relax, I have done this before, I know how to make it painless okay." Ianto nodded and let out a breath.

I gently pressed my finger into him and kept my eyes on his expression to make sure it wasn't too much for him after he grew accustomed to one finger I added another, he quickly became accustomed to that and I added a third I then began trying to find his prostate, so he could know what that feeling felt like.

"Oh, god," Ianto moaned out when I found the magic spot. I hit it again and he cried out.

"You like that," Owen said from his spot by the bed.

"Yes," Ianto moaned out as I kept up my assault.

"You want his cock in you now don't you baby," Owen said, I noticed he was stripping.

"Please," Ianto moaned. I removed my fingers and he let out a sigh, then I lined my erection up with him and began to slowly penetrate him. He let out a pained gasp.

I stopped moving, "It will pass, just try and relax," I promised him. He took a deep breath and I felt him relax a bit. I began to press forward again, resisting the urge to plunge straight into his tight heat. Soon I was all the way in. I stayed still waiting for him to adjust to me and staring straight into his eyes.

"Please move," Ianto finally begged.

"Gladly," I said as I slowly moved out and then just as slow pushed back in lining up so I could hit his prostate. He moaned with pleasure. I looked over at Owen who was gently stroking himself. I started to increase my speed. It was the best feeling in the world. I had been waiting all week to fuck this Welshman and I was finally getting what I wanted. I looked at him and could tell he was close.

"Don't you dare," I warned him leaning up a bit to take away the friction from his cock, "You can't cum until Owen does," I said.

"Yes Captain," he said then bit his lip and closed his eyes. The way he said captain pushed me over the edge and I exploded inside him. He let out a cry but he didn't cum. I gently pulled out of him and he whimpered.

"Owen's going to fill that void," I teased as I got off the bed and Owen got on. I pulled a side chair over and collapsed onto it as I watched Owen push into Ianto. I could tell by Owen's face that he was already close to his release. He put a hand around Ianto's erection and started to stroke it while thrusting into him. Soon Ianto let out a loud moan and he let go his cum landing on his stomach. Owen threw his head back no doubt enjoying the feeling of Ianto's muscles contracting around him.

"Oh, yes," Owen said as he finally came.

I got up and went to the on-suite bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean up the mess. When I came back into the room Owen had already released Ianto, but the archivist was still lying flat on the bed. I gently wiped him clean and he looked at me and smiled.

"Did you have fun," I asked. He just nodded. "You think you would want to do it again?"

"Yes," Ianto answered.

Owen sat down on the bed already half-way dressed. "So will you agree to be ours then," Owen said.

Ianto just looked at him and bit his lip.


	6. The Contract Part 1

AN: Here ya go. Pure smut. Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: MA

Warnings: M/M/M sex some BDSM. Slash.

lj-cut

Ianto's POV

It had been a week since I arrived in Cardiff. It had also been a week since I had seen Captain Harkness or Doctor Harper, and I was surprised how much I miss the two men that had flipped my world upside down. It was my fault I hadn't seen them. I told them I needed time to think after they revealed that they wanted me to be theirs. I was really confused at first about what it meant. I know now of course, I have done research.

Well when I say I know that is a down right lie. I know the possibilities of what they could mean. There are many. Though all of variations mean the exact same thing in my mind, sex slave, the term sounds so dirty and demeaning and erotic and so fucking hot. I am constantly in a battle with the control freak in my mind over the whole thing. He stands there in his perfect suit, with his perfect hair, and a glowing halo over his head and mouths the word whore at me. I really think he just needs to get laid.

Of course I look exactly like him as I look in my bathroom mirror well except for the halo. I straightened my tie and took a deep breath. Today is my first day at Torchwood Cardiff. Jack said he wanted me there at exactly 7 o'clock, which was about two hours earlier then I had to get to work in London. I went to the kitchen and poured the rest of the coffee from the pot I made earlier into a thermos, then made the short drive to the bay.

I walked into the tourist office that they used as a front to the base to see Captain Harkness standing in front of the counter arms crossed over his chest. My mind instantly went to one of the many images I had seen during my internet research. It had dictated a man standing in that same pose only in the picture there was a woman kneeling at his feet.

"Good morning Captain," I said casually as if I wasn't thinking about knelling at his feet.

"Is that some of your fabulous coffee you were telling us about," Jack asked with a grin.

"Yep I could pour you a mug, I assume I have mugs here," I said. He reached out his hand for the thermos. I gave it to him even though I didn't know why he wanted it. He sat it next to an ancient computer on the counter. I raised my eyebrows slightly in confusion. I wasn't confused long though because he pushed me up against the exit and crashed his lips against mine. I granted him immediate access. The control freak in my head shook his head in shame.

I whimpered slightly when Jack broke the kiss then yelled when he lifted me up, his hand under my thighs. "Wrap your legs around me," he growled. I didn't even hesitate. He took me over to the counter and sat me on it. "It's been a week," he said his tone chastising.

"I am sorry, sir," I said without even thinking. Who could think when a sex god was grinding against them?

"Have you made up your mind," Jack asked his mouth so close to my ear I could feel his breath and that sent chills straight to my cock.

"No," I managed to breathe out. He stepped away from me. Dammit.

"Get down off the counter and remove your clothes," Jack said he had his arms crossed over his chest again. I looked at him in confusion.

"Won't the others be here soon," I said not wanting to be nude the first time I met the other two members of Torchwood Cardiff.

"They won't be in until 9," He said simply.

I hopped down off the counter and began to remove my clothes. Jack just stood there and watched me. The control freak in my head was having what appeared to be an anxiety attack.

"Turn around," Jack said once I was totally naked and had folded all my clothes neatly. I turned around and faced the counter. "Lean over it," he said. I did as I was told placing my hands flat on the counter and bending my elbows just a bit. "That's a good boy," Jack said seductively I was sure I was going orgasm right there before he even touched me. "Okay," Jack said then but I knew he wasn't talking to me.

The secret entrance to the main part of the base opened then to reveal Owen. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and boxers, and his hair was damp like he had just gotten out of the shower. "Well here is a good reason to get up early," he teased as he walked to up in front of me. He bent slightly and kissed me. I melted into it. The control freak in my head was now mouthing the word slut.

I felt Jack move in behind me his clothed cock grinding against my ass his hand moved to my hips and gripped them almost too tightly. I moaned into the doctor's mouth. He leaned up and patted my cheek lovingly then turned on the computer that was next to me on the counter keeping his hand on my cheek. Jack stopped moving.

"Why are you turning that on?" I asked. Owen lifted my chin so I would look up at him. I felt Jack's hands leave me.

"Don't ask questions baby," He said softly, "Just trust us."

I was about to ask another question when I felt Jack press a lubed finger into me. I wondered momentarily when he had lubed it but lost coherent thought when he found my prostate almost immediately. I cried out and leaned forward just a bit more. Owen stepped closer to me and I wrapped one arm around his waist and began to moan into his chest my hand gripping his white t-shirt. He smelled so good.

I let out a whine when Jack removed his finger. Owen chuckled and removed my arm from behind him placing it back onto the counter. He then leaned over and stuck a flash drive into the computer. He waited a few seconds while it loaded then turned the monitor towards us so we could all see the screen. Then he clicked on an image and maximized it. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me when I realized what it was. It showed a still shot of the search engine I use, in the search bar were the letters BDSM. This was obviously taken from my computer, and if they had that then they knew everything that I had researched the last week. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Doing a bit of research," Jack asked from behind me gently running his hand over my ass.

"Yes," I said surprised I could actually speak through my humiliation.

"Yes, what?" Owen said.

"Yes, Captain," I said slowly opening my eyes.

"You could have just asked us you know," Owen stated.

"You just told me not to ask questions," I retorted knowing good and well I was being a smart ass.

Owen narrowed his eyes at me then looked up at Jack. It appeared that they were having a silent conversation. I attempted to turn my head to see Jack but Owen prevented me from doing so by using his hands to keep my head forward. Finally Owen took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked straight at him.

"This is the only warning I am going to give you, be a smart ass with me again and I will slap you across the face, got it," He said his tone very serious. I stared at him in shock.

"Answer him," Jack said behind me.

"Yes I understand…" I said then added "sir," when Owen narrowed his eyes. The control freak in my head was currently cowering in a corner the freaking sissy.

"Alright then back to your research, see this here was my favorite and apparently your favorite too," Owen said then pulled up a video. It wasn't that bad of a video compared to some of the ones I had watched. The first couple of minutes showed a man talking about why he 'lived to serve' then he repeats an oath of some sort. I only watched that part once. It was the stuff that happened after that that I watched more than once, maybe twice, maybe more. I'm sorry are you judging me here?

Owen pressed play and skipped through the talking part. It show the guy kneeling on the ground then another guy came up and began to tie the kneeling guy up with a thick rope. By the time he was finished I was unsure if the man who 'lived to serve' could breathe and if he could he would only be able to do it through his nose because he had been gagged. He was in child pose, you know like the yoga position. Maybe I do yoga, got a problem with that.

The video then showed the bound man being fucked ruthlessly until he came and the other man grunted out his release. Owen closed the video when it was over then leaned close and smiled at me in an almost malicious way. "That looked like a lot of fun don't you think. Maybe we will recreate that, only I don't think we will use the gag, we have other things to fill your beautiful mouth with," he whispered against my ear.

It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant but when I did my eyes widened in shock. Owen giggled, "What never sucked a cock before," he teased. I shook my head.

Jack pulled me into a standing position my naked back pressed up against his clothed chest. He kissed the back of my neck until I moaned then pinned my wrists behind my back. I jumped when I heard the click of metal handcuffs. My guess was that Jack had them in his pocket. I felt panic rush through me, and I started to tremble slightly.

"It's okay, you say the word and we will stop," Jack whispered against my ear. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Jack pulled me away from the counter and then led me through the hidden doorway. I tried to keep my breathing steady.

We went down in an elevator and then through a cog door. I never imagined that the first time I saw the Cardiff base I would be naked and handcuffed, but I was learning to deal with the unexpected. Jack led me past two computer stations and then into what appeared to be his office. Owen came in behind us and put the flash drive into one of the desks drawers, he then leaned against the desk I could see just how turn on he was. Jack pushed me forward until I was standing directly in front of Owen. He was a bit shorter than me, but not by much.

"On your knees," Jack said behind me. I hesitated.

Owen put his hand on my cheek, "It's not going to kill you," he teased me. I dropped to my knees. Jack knelt beside me and did the honors of pulling Owen's boxers down. He grinned at me and then took the erection into his mouth. This was the first time I had seen the two actually touching each other. Not that I didn't know they had sex; I had known that the moment I got into the Torchwood SUV last week. I was a man I knew what sex smelled like.

I watched patiently as Jack sucked gently barely taking more than the head into his mouth. Jack pulled away after a minute then looked at me, "Your turn," he said. I bent forward and just went for it mimicking what Jack had done. I lost all hesitation when Owen let out a moan. It excited me that I had caused him to make that sound. I took him in farther than Jack had twirling my tongue around the head when I would come up just like Owen had done to me last week. I had enjoyed it so I figured he would too. I felt him place his hand in my hair and he began gently tugging it. The sounds he was making were so amazing.

"God you're a natural," Owen said above me I sped up my pace. I could tell he was close.

"Don't let a drop spill," Jack warned me. That task was easier said than done. I did manage to swallow most of it but some leaked onto my chin. Jack pulled me to my feet, licked off the cum on my face, then grinned at me. "You like that," he teased.

"Yes, Captain," I said the picture of obedience. The control freak in my head was pulling out his hair and shaking.

"I did to," Owen said moving away from the desk and collapsing into the chair behind it.

Jack pointed to the spot Owen had just vacated. "Bend over that desk so I can fuck you," he said casually. I walked to the desk and bent over it Owen helped me until my chest was against the cool leather blotter.

I moaned and panted as Jack prepared me. I tried to remember to relax when I felt the hard head of his cock press against me. It stung when he finally pushed in but not as bad as it had the first time. He continued to slowly move in to me until he had filled me completely then paused and allowed my body to adjust. Owen had his hand on my cheek and was gently moving his thumb as if trying to sooth me. Jack pulled out as slowly as he had pushed in then slammed back into me. I let out a cry and he repeated his action. I repeated my cry. It was a cry of pleasure mind you.

Jack started fucking me with a steady and quick pace, it was amazing. I felt that like my release was near and my cock hadn't even been touched. His release came before mine though. He pulled out of me, pulled me into a standing position and turned me around to face him. "Would you like to cum," he asked.

"Yes, captain," I said.

"What do think Owen should we let him," Jack said. Owen came and stood beside him they both crossed their arms in front of their chests.

"I don't know, he made us wait a week to see him, and he still hasn't decided to be ours," Owen said. I prayed they were just teasing me, that they weren't seriously considering leaving me in my aroused state.

I decided to beg just in case, "please let me cum please," I said. The control freak in my mind passed out. I had a feeling he was dead.

Jack took a step closer to me and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "Alright since you begged," he said then dropped to his knees and took me into his mouth. It didn't take long and I was coming down his throat.

Jack stood up and leaned in close to my ear. "That's the last time we will make you cum until you agree to be ours," he whispered.


	7. Contract Part 2

AN: this is the final part to the contract. Its pretty long, 5000 words. I don't recommend reading it at work. (Wink-wink)

Disclaimers: I don't own Torchwood

Rating: very hard R. or MA, xxx maybe.

Warnings: It contains M/M/M sex, and BDSM. You have been warned.

Owen's POV

I stared at the dead weevil on my autopsy table. It smelled. I could think of 110 different things I would rather be doing than trying to figure out what killed the beast.

Top of my things I'd rather be doing list was currently standing on the observation deck looking down at me holding a coffee mug.

"Can I help you Jones," I asked pretending to be more interested in the dead weevil.

"Umm… yes I made you a coffee, thought you might want to take a break," Ianto stammered out. He was adorable.

"Oh, Okay," I said nonchalantly as I threw out my soiled gloves and took off my lab coat. I walked slowly up the stairs and stood directly in front of him reaching out to take the proffered mug and making sure to 'accidently' brush my fingers against his as I did.

I took a tentative sip, praying it tasted good and I wouldn't have to pretend. It was sex in a cup. I couldn't help the moan that left my mouth. He smiled happily causing his blue eyes to light up.

"That's good," I said almost seductively.

"Thank you," he said shyly I noticed him blush slightly.

I looked around the hub. I didn't see the girls, but I saw Jack in his office. "Are we the only ones here?" I asked him after taking another sip.

"No," Ianto said too quickly. So quickly in fact that I was sure he was lying.

I pressed my com unit, "Tosh," I said into it not taking my eyes off the sharp dressed man in front of me. I got no reply. "Gwen," I said grinning slightly when he bit his lip. No reply came. "Liar," I said to him.

"Am not, Captain Harkness is here," Ianto said in his defense taking a step back as I took a step towards him.

"You know what I meant," I said to him taking another step. He took two back and collided with Tosh's desk.

"Actually, no I didn't," he said non-convincingly as he placed his hands behind him onto Tosh's desk.

I wanted to close the gap between us. To find out what his coffee tasted like mixed with the taste of his lips, or maybe his cock, but Jack and I had made a deal. This morning was our last taste of Ianto Jones until he made a decision. I could feel Jack's gaze from his office.

I sighed and took another sip of my coffee, "Well now you know." I smiled at him then casually looked at my watch. "It's 5 o'clock, shouldn't you be heading home, according to Jack you are supposed to have a normal schedule."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make you guy's coffee before I left," He said.

"Oh so you gave Jack his coffee first, like him more do you," I teased.

"No, I like you both equally," He said quickly then bit his lip. God I loved it when he did that.

"So you just wanted to be nice, didn't want to maybe come to a certain decision," I said.

"I'm still thinking about things," he said seriously.

"Okay, well I should have time to do your employee physical tomorrow, so be prepared for that," I said then sat the now empty mug I was holding on my desk. I gave him a little wave and went back to the medical bay.

TW-TW-TW

I went to Jack's office after I finally finished with the weevil and sat down heavily in the chair opposite of his desk with a very audible sigh.

"Problem," Jack said not even looking away from his computer. He knew good and well what the problem was.

"We could be screwing him right now," I blurted out then pointed towards Tosh's desk. "Right there!"

"Actually I think we would have moved somewhere else by now. It's been nearly two hours," Jack said with a chuckle, the fucking bastard.

"Whatever," I said.

"You have no patience," Jack mused.

"Yes, because you do," I said with sarcasm.

He smiled then turned his computer monitor towards me. "Look an email he received from a submissive by the name of Tommy," he said.

"Thought we weren't going to look at his emails," I teased.

"Yes, well I am impatient," Jack said then started to read the e-mail out loud. "Dear Ianto, my master has agreed for us to meet at 6pm. You must not be late, the address is…" Jack stopped reading aloud and his face fell.

"What," I asked.

"We should have checked his e-mails earlier," Jack said getting up, grabbing his coat and hightailing it out of the office.

"Jack what's going on," I yelled as I ran after him.

"Tommy's 'master' is Dylan Adams, he is a submissive trainer, also an alien, but that's not important, what is important is that he is a sadistic bastard and he is probably giving Ianto a 'free lesson' as we speak," Jack explained as we ascended on the invisible lift.

"Well that's no good," I pointed out needlessly.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

I looked at the normal looking house I was parked in front of then double checked the address. Yep I was at the right address. It shouldn't have surprised me really. The whore house/ restaurant Jack and Owen had taken me to was also located in a normal looking home. I sighed, the control freak in my head thought this was a bad idea, though the sex addict, who was a new addition to my mind was currently flipping the control freak off.

I got out of the car and walked to the door before I could lose my nerve. Any doubt I had about being at the wrong house was quickly for gotten when a well-toned man answered the door wearing nothing but a black leather jock strap.

"Hello, I am Ianto, I have an appointment with Tommy," I said trying to be okay with the fact that the guy was practically naked.

"I'm Tommy," he said then gestured me inside. Once he closed and locked the door he showed me to a small sitting room. It too looked rather normal. He pointed to a love seat and indicated that I should take a seat. I did and then he sat next to me, to close according to my control freak, and not close enough according to my sex addict.

"What's it like," I blurted out, that really hadn't been how I meant to ask.

"I like it," he said understanding what I meant.

"Okay, well see we've done it twice now…" I said.

"You and the man who wants to be your master," he said to clarify.

I had left out the part about there being two men, you know because this guy who sat in front of me in nothing but a jock strap was totally going to judge me.

"Well, umm… I don't think I would feel comfortable calling him that," I said shifting in my seat a bit.

"It's your choice what you call him," Tommy said in a matter of fact tone.

"How," I said wasn't the point of the whole thing to summit to what they wanted.

"You would spell it out in the contract," Tommy said as if it was obvious.

"Oh," I said not really understanding, "What?"

"I thought you did research," he teased.

My sex addict was nodding his head but my control freak was shaking his, okay maybe I spent more time watching then actually reading.

"You set the limits with the contract, it may seem like he is in control but in reality it's you, imagine with one word you get to decide if a scene stops or continues, you decide what he can and can't do to you. You are in control Ianto," Tommy said. My control freak stopped making faces at my sex addict and stared at Tommy.

We talked for a good thirty or forty minutes longer and then the door to the house opened and in walked four men all pretty big. Tommy pulled me off the couch and then pulled me to the floor in a knelling position. I very reluctantly went along with it.

"Is this the wanna be then," One of the men said to Tommy.

"Yes, master," Tommy said.

"Stand," the man said. Tommy pinched my thigh, oh apparently the man was speaking to me. My sex addict and control freak were huddling together in fear. I reluctantly again stood up.

"Have you decided to serve," the man asked me.

"Yes," I said, which was really stupid, I should have just said no then got the heck out of dodge, but the man made me extremely nervous.

He grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look at him. "You need to speak with respect when talking to men," he said sternly.

I pulled away from him. "I didn't say I was going to serve you," I said rubbing my chin.

The man snapped his fingers and like that the other three men were upon me. Two of them grabbing my forearms and forcing me to my knees and the other pulling my head back by my hair.

"My boy convinced you to serve so I deserve compensation," the man said bending close to my face. "Besides your master will thank me for teaching you some manners," he straightened back up then backhanded me across my face.

That's when I heard the sound of a door being busted open. The man turned around blocking my view of the entryway.

"That's my boy and I would appreciate it if you would let him go," came that beautiful American accent. I felt relief rush through me instantly.

"My boy convinced him to serve you, I deserve compensation," the man said.

"Do you," Jack said and then I heard the sound of two guns cocking. That meant Owen was there too. The three men instantly released me. I crawled away from them to shaky to stand up. Owen helped me to my feet when I got to him. He put a protective arm around me and pulled me close leading me toward the exit. I felt myself clinging to him.

Owen helped me into the passenger seat of the SUV then took my car keys. "I am going to take it to the hub, you and Jack will meet me there," he said gently running his hand over my now bruised cheek. I nodded at him. He gave me a quick kiss then closed the door.

Jack slid into the driver's seat and he still seemed a bit peeved about the whole situation. "Was he telling the truth, did Tommy convince you to say yes," he asked calmly after a few minutes.

"Yes," I said staring out the window.

"Good," Jack said his voice still calm. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, and then Jack suddenly smacked the steering wheel, "what the fuck were you thinking," He yelled.

I was so stunned by his outburst that I remained silent.

"Answer me!" he yelled a moment later.

"I don't know I just needed to understand another person's reason for agreeing to something like this. I've had two relationships my whole life. Both with women, both crappy, and then you two show up and turn my world upside down. I don't have a lot of experience to go on, Captain," I shouted back at him.

Jack turned his head and looked at me sternly and I sank back into my seat. He turned his head back to the road. "That's right Ianto, you don't have sexual experience, I am very much aware of that," he said calmly. I turned my head and opened my mouth. Did that mean he thought I wasn't any good? He looked at me and must have read my mind. "You're amazing at what you do know though, and you are a very fast learner," he said hastily. "Any way I am not talking about sex right now, I am talking about common sense. Why would someone with your level of intelligence, willingly go in to a stranger's house? Especially knowing the few things you do know about them," He clarified.

The control freak in my head was nodding his head in agreement with Jack. Whose bloody side was the little bastard on anyway? My sex addict was currently MIA. I sighed, "I am sorry, Captain," I said hanging my head a bit. He just nodded and continued driving towards the hub.

When we got to the hub he parked the SUV in its own private garage and then turned towards me. "I am sorry I yelled at you," he said then gently ran a hand over my bruised cheek. "I was just so scared; you don't want to know the things they could have done."

"I can imagine," I said quietly as I gently touched my own bruised cheek. "Is this how Owen would slap me," I asked timidly.

"Not if he wanted to keep his hand," Jack teased. His face turned serious when I didn't smile. "He would never cause a bruise, promise," he said gently then got out of the car. I got out to and followed him into the hub.

I watched Jack as he walked over to the medical bay then stopped when he went down the stairs. Now you are going to think I am silly, but truth is, I hate going to the doctor. Actually to be quite honest it scares the living shit out of me. I have to mentally prepare myself for the event every year when it comes time for my checkup.

Jack came back up the stairs and gave me a confused look when he saw me standing next to Tosh's computer. "Whatcha doin'," he asked playfully.

"Standing," I deadpanned.

"Well you need to come to the med bay, Owen needs to make sure your face isn't fractured and he has an ice pack for it," Jack said.

I bit my lip, I couldn't do it, I needed at least 24 hours to ready my brain for something like that. Yes, I am aware that it is irrational, don't judge me.

"Oh that's okay," I said with a fake calm voice, "It's just a bruise, I'm sure of it."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, it wasn't really a request."

"I don't care," I said quickly and took a step back.

Jack raised his hands up, "It's not going to hurt," he promised as Owen came to stand by him.

"What's wrong," Owen asked looking from me to Jack with a confused expression.

"Nothing," I said, "And that's the point, just a bruise, no need to look at it. How about we all have sex?" I was beginning to panic.

"Yeah, I like that idea, right after I check out your face," Owen said gently as he began to move towards me.

"No… I… Nope," I said as I took more steps back. Owen stopped moving and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You come over here right now or we will have to sedate you," Owen said sternly.

I knew that meant a needle, and I also knew they would easily catch me if I tried to run. I took a breath and closed my eyes. I was aware of the fact that Owen was slowly approaching me but I kept my eyes shut and tried to go to a happy place. I jumped when his hand gripped my arm but then went back to breathing. He gently touched and prodded my face then released me and took a step away.

"All done, you big baby," Owen said and I opened my eyes.

"What was the prognosis," I asked.

"Just a bruise," Owen said. I rolled my eyes. Owen pointed a warning finger at me. "I saw that, watch yourself, your face may be off limits right now but your ass isn't," he said.

Jack handed me an ice pack. "Here put this on you face and go wait for us in my office," he said gently.

I quickly did as Jack said and went to his office. I sat down in his chair and rested my head on the desk resting the ice pack on my cheek. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being pulled to my feet and coaxed down a ladder the ice pack laying forgotten on Jack's desk.

At the bottom of the ladder was a bedroom. A king sized bed took up half of the room. "Take off your shoes," Owen's voice said in my ear. I nodded and toed them off then allowed both Jack and Owen to undress me and was then allowed to lie on the very comfortable bed, it was a heavenly bed.

Owen lay beside me and pulled me into a spooning position, "Did you enjoy your nap," he whispered against my ear.

"Is it over," I yawned.

"Yep, you've made us wait long enough," Owen said then gently nipped my ear. I had a smart ass comment on the tip of my tongue but I bit it back.

Jack got into bed on my other side and leaned up against the headboard. He was holding a clip board and a pen. "Sit up," he said looking at both me and Owen. I did as I was told; Owen just turned and lay on his back placing his arms behind his head.

Jack sighed, "Okay so this is a list of things we would want to do, if for some reason we think of something else we would need to get your approval beforehand," he handed me the list and the pen, "look at it and see if any of those items would be limits for you."

I looked at the list, the first item was anal. I looked over at Jack, "What would you do if I crossed out the first thing," I said with a smirk.

"Make more use of your mouth," Jack said with a wink.

I laughed and went back to the list. The next item read bondage then listed varies materials. Rope, chain, ribbon, cuffs were all on it, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the ribbon. The next item was deep-throating. I looked at Jack. "Who would be doing the deep-throating," I mused.

"Well Owen and I already know how to and we hope to teach you how to," Jack said seriously.

I bit my lip, my control freak was shaking his head, my sex addict was nodding his with vigor, I didn't mark it off.

The next few items were basic things blow jobs, hand jobs, kissing, hickeys (non- visible only), mild biting, which meant they wouldn't break the skin or leave an unsightly bruise. I stopped when I read corporal punishment for bad behavior. It, like bondage had a sub-list beside it; hand, paddle (leather or wood), ruler (wooden or metal), riding crops, belts, etc.

"What would be considered bad behavior," I asked.

"Well eye rolling and back talking for one," Owen said beside me. Is it bad that I was beyond tempted to roll my eyes?

"And breaking of rules," Jack said looking around me to shake his head at Owen.

"What rules?" I asked.

"No eye rolling or back talking," Owen said. Jack rolled his eyes for me.

"Like disobeying a direct order, or going somewhere without permission, or doing something you're not supposed to," Jack said.

"What would those things be," I said. Jack looked at Owen to dare him to speak, he remained quiet this time.

"Sleeping with someone else, kissing someone else, basically all the things you would get in trouble for in a conventional relationship, except when you do it to us there will be no talk of breaking up there will only be a red ass," Jack said.

I cleared my throat, "Okay," I said.

Toy play was the next item on the list, next to it said- all toys will need approval before use, all will be brand new, and all will be properly cared for. Well that answered all my questions about that.

Following that said extra guests. "Do I get to approve the extra guests beforehand," I asked.

"Yes," Jack said.

The last item said fisting I looked up at Jack and he had a grin on his face. "Did you put the last thing in there to make sure I read the list," I asked. He nodded. I quickly marked through the item know there was no way in hell I would ever agree to do that and a bit relived that it had just been a test on Owen and Jack's parts. I muttered "Jerks," under my breath as I marked it off.

"What was that," Owen said.

I looked over at the doctor and smiled. "I said the pen works."

Owen laughed, "Sure you did."

I handed the list and the pen back to Jack and watched him as he got off the bed and went to a small desk in the room. He pulled the list off the clipboard and replaced it with another paper, then came back to the bed giving me a small kiss before sitting in his original position.

"Alright, let's talk health and safety," Jack said. I felt Owen sit up beside me.

"Let's," Owen said and he took the clipboard from Jack, "Okay, first thing, there will be no permanent marks left on your body, we will never restrict your breathing, basically your health will always be a top priority. As I am doctor you will always be in good hands."

"What about the corporal punishment, won't that leave bruises?" I asked still a little scared about that.

"Maybe, but only small ones nothing that won't heal in a few days," Owen said then he turned my face toward him, "you can always make it a limit," he said gently. My control freak was nodding. My sex addict was remembering my English professor and the ruler he had kept on his desk. I realized at that moment that I had had an extreme crush on him, I could imagine him teaching me a lesson with that ruler. Yeah, I wasn't going to make corporal punishment a limit.

"No, I can take it, I'm not a baby," I said. Owen smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Okay so let's talk about safe words. Jack and I are fans of the traffic light words. Green meaning you are fine, yellow meaning we are pushing your limits, red meaning stop that. Then you will have a safe word. That word stops everything for the rest of the night. Do you have a safe word already picked?" Owen said.

"Yes, parka," I said. When I was a little boy and my parents would fight my sister would always wrap me up in her pink parka, 'you are safe,' she would say to me.

"Alright, so to sum it up, we won't do anything to endanger you," Owen said looking back at the paper and wrote my safe word on it. He then handed the clip board back to Jack.

"Your 'night' schedule will be as following, Mondays, here at the hub with both of us, Tuesdays you will be at Owen's with just Owen, Wednesdays at Owen's again but I will be there as well, Thursdays you're all mine, Fridays both of us here, Saturdays your all mine again, and Sunday's you go to Owen. Also on Tuesdays and Thursdays you are free from the time you get off work until midnight, so you can do what you want. Don't be late though." Jack said.

"And when will I use my flat," I asked.

Jack sighed, "If for some reason you have to use your safe word, then after the reason is discussed and you have been properly cared for you can go to your flat. I guess if you really want to you can go there every night, after you know, but that is up to you." I nodded. "Alright, one final thing, the girls aren't allowed to know. So when they are around you can feel free to call us by our names, but when they aren't I'm captain and he is doctor, or you can call us sir, whichever." I nodded again.

"Is that it Harkness, cause I am getting board," Owen said getting up on his knees and turning my face towards his, "There are other things I would rather be doing," he said then pressed his lips against mine demanding entrance immediately, I granted it. Owen sat back down and pulled me on top of him. I straddled him and moaned into the kiss.

"Well I guess so," Jack said with amusement. "Unless Ianto has any further questions."

Owen broke the kiss and looked me in the eye, "Got any questions," I bit my lip trying to think of anything. "You can always ask later if you think of anything," Owen said. I pressed my lips against his again as an answer.

I heard Jack chuckle and then I felt the bed move as Jack got off it. Owen released my lips and started to attack my neck. I heard Jack open a drawer, I tried to turn and look but Owen prevented it. I cried out when Owen took a nipple into his mouth and gently bit it he then stared to suck it. I moaned and grinded against him putting a hand in his hair. He switched to my other nipple giving it the same treatment as the first. I felt Jack get back on the bed but didn't even try to look this time I was too focused on the amazing feelings Owen was causing me.

I felt Jack grab both of my wrists and then he folded my arms behind my back. I felt him wrap rope around my arms securing them together, wrist to elbow. "Owen," Jack said and Owen pulled away from my chest.

Jack pushed the ends of a long piece of rope through my arms and Owen pulled them all the way through until the middle of the rope was tight against my back. Owen then tied a knot right below my neck then he sent the two ends of rope back to Jack, it went over my arms this time. Jack made a knot on my back. They repeated this until my whole torso was bound in the thin soft rope. I felt like I had a corset on.

Owen looked up at me after he tied the last knot. "Struggle," he said simply. I did and found that I couldn't move at all. I began to panic; my brain decided I couldn't breathe. Owen put his hands on either side of my face as I tried to grasp for breath. He stared directly into my eyes. "Shh… It's okay, I promise your breathing is not restricted it's in your head. Okay, take a deep breath," He said gently. I took a deep breath and found that he was right. I had just been freaking myself out. "That's a good boy," Owen said after I took two more deep slow breaths.

Jack pulled me off Owen's lap and then positioned me into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of me and gently raised my head towards his by the chin. "Think your bound enough," He said running his thumb across my lip. I didn't answer because I figured it was a rhetorical question.

"Nah, the boy in the video was bound more," Owen said as he got off the bed. I had forgotten all about that video.

Jack smiled down at me then stepped away and started to undress. Owen joined him, once they were totally nude they both stood in front of me. I took a moment to stare at them, they were both so hot, and both mine. I smiled at them.

Jack came closer to me. "Knees apart," he demanded. I did as I was told and he stepped between them. He's erection was now level with my face. My heart rate increased substantially when he ran a thumb over my lips and said, "Open." Nervous as I was I obeyed. Jack put a hand on the back of my head and then slowly fed me his cock. "Soon you'll be able to take me all the way down," he said when I had about half of his length in my mouth. He started the thrust in and out and I tried to keep up sucking hard when he pulled out and trying not to gag when he pushed in. I was vaguely aware of Owen attaching more rope to my knees and thighs, but most of my focus was on Jack and the beautiful noises he was making in between his dirty talk, which ranged from telling me how hot I looked with his cock in my mouth and how I was his dirty slut. All of which made me more and more turned on. "Oh god I am about to cum in your mouth," Jack moaned out after a good 5 minutes, "you better swallow it all down," he warned then shot his load down my throat. I swallowed every ounce. When he backed away to catch his breath I licked my lips. "Liked that did you," he asked.

"Very much, Captain," I said truthfully and he chuckled.

I realized that Owen had managed to bind me into a sitting position. Three links of rope were now attached to my upper legs all secured behind my back. "Struggle," Owen said, I attempted to but couldn't. I didn't panic this time though.

Owen grabbed my ankles and lifted them until I fell back on the bed then got up in between my legs and peered down at me. He grinned with all the innocents of a predator then said, "We're going to fuck you until you come."

With the help of Jack, I was flipped over and my ass was in the air and I couldn't move. I heard Owen get off the bed and then I heard the sound of his camera phone.

I gasped slightly when I felt a hand on my ass; I wasn't quite sure who it was. I decided that this must be exactly what the man from the video felt like, bound helpless and horny beyond belief. I felt cold liquid hit my ass and I cried out from the surprise, which earned me a laugh from behind, it was Owen.

I sighed as Owen began to gently prepare me, and then moaned as he began to fill me slowly. I felt a hand on my cheek and opened my eyes, which I didn't remember closing. Jack smiled at me. I focused on him as Owen pulled out slowly then slammed back in. "Fuck," I yelled out and he began a ruthless pace hitting my sweet spot with every blow. I was yelling, grunting, and speaking in tongues all the while trying to focus on Jack.

"That feels good doesn't it?" Jack whispered then after a minute he said, " I am going to fuck you just as hard when he's done," followed shortly by, "I can't wait to cum in that tight ass," then the last thing he said before Owen came, " that's right baby yell for him." I decided that Jack had to have taken a course in dirty talk because he was so good at it.

I had about 30 seconds to catch my breath after Owen pulled out of me and then Jack was inside me. He set the same pace as Owen had and Owen took over the job of dirty talk. It wasn't long and I started to feel that pull in the pit of my stomach. I knew all it would take was one stroke of my cock and I would cum.

"Please touch me," I begged Owen, "please, please, please," I repeated over and over again and watched as Owen just grinned at me and then it hit me. It was both shocking and amazing because they hadn't even touched my cock and it was the best orgasm I had ever had. I think it set Jack off but I can't be positive because I blacked out.

When I came to Owen was gently slapping my cheek grinning at me when I opened my eyes, I was on my back and my legs had been released. Owen was kneeling beside me and Jack was cutting off the remainder of the rope. I was helped into a sitting position and Jack released my hands.

Owen got off the bed and he and Jack helped me to my feet. "Stretch," He said gently. I gladly obeyed.

Jack pulled the covers on the bed back and I crawled into the middle and laid flat on my stomach. I just wanted to go to sleep. Both men got into the bed on either side of me. One kissed my cheek and the other kissed my shoulder and then I fell asleep thinking how happy I was to have made the decision to be theirs.


	8. Sunday

AN: Okay, this is part one of a week in the live. After the 7th one it will probably be the end of the Submission Files. Unless you guys have and requests for situations you want. I have already written the week through to Friday. I already have Saturday planned though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: BDSM relationship, M/M/M sex, erotic spanking.

Sunday

Ianto's POV

I awoke to the feel of Jack entering me slowly. This was the norm. Of course it wasn't always Jack some days it was Owen. That's how it had been all this week ever since I took the lead of faith and decided to be a part of this unconventional relationship.

"Are you awake," Jack whispered against my ear. I wondered momentarily what he would do if I pretended to still be asleep, but then he came in contact with my sweet spot and I let out an involuntary moan; so much for pretending to be asleep.

I have learned that Jack likes to fuck nice and slow in the morning and the position varies. This morning I was spread eagle on my stomach with Jack's chest pressed firmly against my back. He bottomed out and held still while my body fully adjusted to his intrusion. He gently pressed a kiss to my neck and the started to move at an unhurried pace, which felt good but I didn't think it would get me where I now desperately wanted to go.

Without thinking I pushed back into him urging him to go faster. He stopped moving all together and slapped my thigh. "You know better," he growled against my neck. I did know better, I had learned that they set the pace not me. The only way for me to get the pace to change was through begging, which I was slowly becoming a pro at.

Jack pulled out slowly then slammed back in. Without thinking again I put my hand on the headboard to prevent myself from slamming into in. In reality I wouldn't have. The Captain slapped my thigh again, "are we not fully awake this morning." I had just broken another rule, 'always stay we're they put you.'

I felt Jack pull all the way out of me and I whimpered slightly. He flipped me onto my back then settled between my legs. He lifted my hips and swiftly entered me again going back to his slow pace. "I love to fuck you slow, I get to savor you that way," he said to me.

"I like it to captain," I said truthfully.

He smiled at me. "Hand's behind your head," he demanded. I didn't hesitate to obey. He bent over me until his chest was flush with mine. "Are you sure you like it slow baby, it seemed like you wanted me to speed up," he whispered against my lips.

"I want what you want, captain," I moaned back.

Jack sat back up not stopping his slow thrusts. "Do you, I want to cum, do you want that," he said staring straight at me.

"Yes," I said I felt a drop of my pre-cum drip onto my stomach.

"But I also think you need to be taught a lesson for the two rules you just broke, so should I make you go without now, or should Owen and I punish you later?" He said then waited for me to respond still moving at his slow pace.

"Punish me later," I begged. He bent back down and captured my lips. I moaned in to it as he started to increase his pace by cock receiving much needed friction trapped between our stomachs.

Jack broke the kiss, "Now is the time to change your mind, I know your close," He growled.

"Please don't stop, sir," I basically yelled. Thankfully he just sped up and a few seconds later I was yelling out my release. He leaned back up and went back to his slow pace. I could tell he was trying not to hit my now overly sensitive sweet spot.

"Did that feel good baby," he asked.

"So good, Captain."

He kept the slow pace, "does this feel good," he asked placing his hands on my raised hips and gripping them slightly.

"Yes, captain," I moaned.

"Tell me you want me to cum inside that tight ass," he growled.

"Please cum inside me," I begged.

My words seemed to push him over the edge and he moaned out his release.

He gently pulled out of me and flopped down next to me on the bed. He pulled me to him and gently ran his hand over my chest. "So what is your plan for today," he mused once his breathing had returned to normal.

"I am going to clean my flat."

"Is it dirty, you've hardly been there all week," He said.

"It's dusty," I said with a yawn. I enjoyed being with both Owen and Jack, but it was exhausting. "I think I will take a nap to."

TW-TW-TW

It had been decided Friday night that on Saturday and Sunday, I would belong to myself during the day, meaning I could go shopping or visit my sister, it was kind of like Tuesday and Thursday except my curfew was 6'oclock, unless I was planning on spending the night at my sisters.

I sighed deeply when I reached my flat; the first thing I did was plop onto my sofa to take a nap. I woke awhile later and dusted my entire flat, which only took about an hour; I don't have many nick-knacks. I then took my second shower of the day. I pulled on a pair of boxers then laid back onto my sofa for yet another nap.

I was pulled from my sleep shortly after falling into it by a knock on my door. I got up and stretched slightly. "Who is it?" I called wondering if I needed to put on some clothes.

"Owen and Jack," Owen's voice replied. I looked at the clock on my DVD player. It was only 2 o'clock. I briefly wished I had eaten some lunch then opened the door using it to shield myself from the outside world while letting my favorite men in. I closed and locked the door once they were inside.

"Where are your clothes," Owen asked sitting on the sofa.

"Various places," I said before I could stop myself.

I watched Jack sit on the other end of the sofa leaving the middle cushion open. Owen patted it, "Why don't you come take a seat." I hesitated for a moment then sat down between them a tiny bit closer to Jack because I knew I was in for it for being a smart ass with Owen. "Jack says you agreed to punishment this morning," Owen said seeming to forget about my back talk.

"Yes, sir," I said laying it on thick now.

"What did you do wrong," Owen asked.

"Tried to control the pace and move from where I was placed," I said biting my lip.

Suddenly Jack pulled me down across his legs. My head was on the arm rest; my chest was on Jack's groin. Owen pulled my legs up to rest on his thighs then pulled my boxers down enough to expose my ass. I tried to struggle but Jack place his arm across my shoulder and Owen placed one over my ankles. My breathing was erratic, and I flinched when I felt Jack gently touch my ass.

"Tell me your safety words and what they each mean," Jack demanded.

I took a deep breath, "Green means everything is fine, yellow means it is getting to intense, red means stop a particular action, Parka means stop everything."

"Good boy, now count them," Jack said and then before I could register his words he brought his palm down on my backside.

"One," I cried out.

"One what?" Owen said.

"One, Captain," I said closing my eyes and trying to prepare myself for number two. "Two, Captain," I yelled, I felt my cock stir. "Three, Captain," this was actually turning me on. "Four, Captain," I was moaning now. "Five, Captain," I breathed when his hand came down a final time and he began to massage my now sore bottom.

"Now Owen is going to give you something for the smart talk, and then we will fuck you, okay," Jack said into my ear.

"Yes, Captain," I sighed. I heard the sound of a belt being undone. I tried to struggle again but Jack held me firm. I hadn't even realized Owen had got off the couch but when I did I realized I could bend my legs up which I did still struggling.

"You better calm down or I will tie you to the bed and you will receive more than just the one I have planned," Owen warned me. I stopped moving and put my legs out straight again. "That's a good boy," Owen mused and then the belt was brought down to my ass.

I cried out but then it was over. Jack released me and I was allowed to stand up. "Did you learn your lesson," Jack said getting off the couch and pulling my back against his chest. I nodded. "Good, go to your room and we will join you in a moment, okay."

"Yes, Captain," I said.

When I got to my room the first thing I did was check out my ass in the door mirror on my closet. It was a pale pink. I felt like they had gone easy on me. "Whatcha' doing?" Jack asked from the entrance of my room. I looked over to see them both standing there naked as can be.

"I'm looking at myself," I answered a little embarrassed.

Owen chuckled then lay down on his back in the center of my bed. "Come here," he said patting his thigh. I walked over and crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips. He gently ran his hands over my now sore ass. I flinched slightly. "Is it sore," He asked gently.

"A little," I whispered. He pulled me down into a kiss his tongue forcing its way into my mouth and seeming to explore every angle. I was moaning into the kiss when I felt Jack start to prepare me. It didn't take him long.

"Okay Owen," Jack said and Owen broke the kiss. Jack pulled me up straight, I could feel Owen's erection on my ass and Owen was moaning. I looked over my shoulder to see Jack applying a nice amount of lube to Owen's cock. He looked up at me. "Turn around so you are facing me," He said. I did as I was told now still straddling Owen but facing the opposite way.

Owen lined himself up with my entrance than pulled me back onto him. Jack backed up a bit then pulled my head down to his crotch. "Suck him," Owen said. I didn't waste any time taking Jack in my mouth.

I would like to point out that my cock sucking skills have greatly improved since the first time, and I love to do it because it gives me a bit of control. Jack put his hand in my hair and gripped it, "let me fuck your mouth," he said. Well it gives me some control unless he wants to do that. I moaned my acceptance around his dick that was already in my mouth and he began to thrust in and out slowly.

Meanwhile Owen was holding my hips steady as he bucked in and out of me. They were in complete control, which I am pretty sure was the point of this particular round of sex. They both increased their speeds both moving in the same rhythm. Not for the first time I felt like I was part of a choreographed routine. They came at the same time.

Jack pulled me up and away from Owen who got off the bed then I was laid down flat on my back. Jack wasted no time taking my erection into his mouth and bringing me to completion, which didn't take long because I felt like I was right on the edge already.

They both lay on either side of me while I regained my ability to breath. I was coated with my own sweat, which meant I would need a third shower. I looked up to see them both looking down at me with grins on their faces. "Did you have fun?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Captain," I answered.

"Good, you need to sleep tonight, okay, so you just stay here and come to work well rested in the morning," Owen said.

"Okay," I said already closing my eyes and ready for another nap.


	9. Monday

AN: Monday, this is Owen's POV. All smut, so you know… don't recommend reading it at work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: MA, R, XXX

Warnings: M/M/M sex, BDSM, Erotic Spankings,

Enjoy!

Owen's POV

It was one am when I finally dragged myself through the door to my flat. It was just like me to insist that Ianto needed rest and not take my own advice. To be fair though there had been a bit of a weevil outbreak today and I couldn't have very well told them to stop wreaking havoc so I could take a nap.

I began to undress quickly leaving my clothes on the floor as I went. I made a note to pick up before Ianto was due to stay with me again on Tuesday. He was supposed to be here tonight, but I had told him to stay at his flat and rest. I was regretting that decision now because I hate sleeping alone to be honest.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower then headed to my bed. I smiled when I found a Welshman laying on it reading a book. "Thought I told you to rest," I said.

"I tried," he said looking at me sheepishly I could tell something was wrong.

I climbed into bed beside him and snatched his book away. I placed it on the bedside table and turned off the lamp, pulling Ianto close to me and spooning him. "Are you oaky," I whispered in his ear.

"You're going to think its stupid when I tell you," he said intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Never," I said.

"I had a nightmare, so I came here like a scared child," Ianto pouted.

"Hmm… what was it about," I asked him squeezing his hand slightly.

"The day you guys saved me from Tommy's master," Ianto said, "Except in my dream you didn't save me."

"Jack and I will always save you," I whispered and he sighed I pulled him closer to me and kissed the back of his neck softly. "Now let's get some sleep."

TW-TW-TW

I groaned when my alarm clock went off but it quickly turned into a moan when I felt Ianto's lips around my cock. I put my hand in his hair as he sucked me to a full erection. It felt so good.

"God I need you," I moaned he stopped sucking and moved up my body until he reached my lips and kissed me softly.

"You have me," he whispered. I flipped our positions and placed a finger into his mouth he sucked on it coating it with his saliva. I slipped it from his mouth then went to press it against his entrance only to find out that the sneak had already prepared himself. He smiled devilishly at me.

"Oh you're a bad boy," I said then swiftly entered him; "lucky for you I like 'em bad." his hands were gripping the bed sheet as I began to pound into him. I bent down so I could taste his lips. "Put your arms around me baby." He did gripping my shoulders tightly and begged me for more. I gave him everything he wanted. "You're so fucking hot," I moan increasing my pace.

"You to," he moaned. I chuckled at him and started to attack his neck. "I'm about to cum," he cried out.

"That is the plan" I breathed against his lips. His body started to tremble and I knew he was there.

"Oh god," he moaned. I slowed my pace enjoying the feeling of his muscles contracting around me. It was always enough to push me over the edge and it didn't disappoint this morning. I bit his shoulder while I came maybe a little too hard. He didn't seem to mind.

"Let's go take a shower," I said when my breathing returned to normal. He nodded and followed me to the bathroom. I washed him first paying special attention to where I had bit him. "Think I bit too hard." I said.

He looked at his shoulder as it he didn't even know he had a bite mark. "I didn't even feel it," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well Jack's not going to be happy, this is going to bruise," I said.

I finished washing him then sent him to get ready for work. We had to go in separately.

TW-TW-TW

I went straight to Jack's office when I arrived at the hub and closed the door behind me. He was talking to someone on his phone. I sat down and waited for him to finish ignoring his raised eyebrow that meant he wanted me to leave.

"Alright, thank you Prime Minister. Of course I will. Goodbye," Jack said then hung up the phone. "Your mother didn't teach you manners did she."

"Not really," I said shaking my head. "Listen, Ianto came over last night, and we just slept. But this morning, we yeah, and I bit him too hard, there is going to be a bruise." I tried to act nonchalant about it.

"We'll let him punish you tonight then," Jack said as he began to dial another number.

"Ha, I don't think so," I said.

"Fine, I'll do it," he put the phone to his ear then pointed towards the door indicating that I should go. I scowled at him but left anyway.

I went straight to the archives to see Ianto. "What can I do for you Owen," he said when I found him looking through a box on the floor. I narrowed my eyes at him as far as I knew Tosh and Gwen were not here and he was only allowed to call me Owen when they were. "I am currently helping Tosh find something, then I can help you," he said noticing my narrowed eyes. As if on cue Tosh came around the corner. "I think this is it Tosh, item 781660."

"Oh yes that's it, thank you Ianto you're a god send," Tosh said with a smile.

"So what did you want Owen," Ianto said closing the box and putting it back on the shelf.

"Oh nothing I was just trying to avoid actual work," I said.

"So you're breaking the rules then," Ianto said. I shrugged. "You know in London, they said that Jack owned a collection of paddles and whips and that he would use them on his employees when they misbehaved."

"I wish that was true," Tosh said under her breath. It's always the quite ones.

"Well Jack won't be doing that to me," I said to Ianto.

"Oh I didn't say he would be doing anything to you," Ianto said then gave me the smallest wink and went back to work. Oh he and Jack were conspiring together the bastards.

TW-TW-TW

For the first time ever I was dreading the end of the work day. I watched Tosh walk out the cog door. Ianto had gone into Jack's office fifteen minutes before I knew they were discussing what to do with me, I wasn't stupid. I switched off my computer and made my way to Jack's office.

Jack was sitting behind his desk and Ianto was standing in front of it holding a wooden ruler. "Take off your clothes and bend over the desk," Ianto said.

"Why," I asked.

"Because you've been a bad boy and you need to be punished," Ianto said his voice serious.

"Don't you like bad boys," I said. He walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Back talk is not tolerated," He said I couldn't help but smile as I began to take my clothes off. I walked to the desk and bent over it when I was naked. Jack leaned back in his chair apparently getting ready to enjoy the show. It was possible that he was a bit jealous because I had never summited to him like this.  
I couldn't help the small flinch that was caused by Ianto's hand touching my ass. "You have the same safety words as me okay," his voice was trembling a bit.

"Yes, sir," I said looking back to give him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at me momentarily then fixed his features. "Head forward and hands behind your back," he demanded. I did as he said and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at Jack's grin.

I felt Jack place a hand on my cheek, "count them," he whispered and then almost without warning I felt the sting on Ianto's first blow.

"One, sir," I said threw clinched teeth, "Two, sir," Oh Jones was going to get it next time. "Three, sir," I hoped he planned on fucking me after this. "Fuck, four, sir" That one had really stung. "Five, sir" I moaned out. Jack tossed Ianto some lube from his desk.

"Oh yes," I moaned when one of Ianto's fingers breached me. He easily found my prostate with his long delicate finger. "God I need more, please give me more," I moaned. He pressed in another finger. "That's right baby make me your bitch," I said looking back at him. I smiled as I watched him hastily remove his clothes and before I knew it he was right behind me pushing in slowly. "You don't have to be easy baby, I've done this before," I moaned and he slammed the rest of the way in, then immediately started thrusting in and out of me at a glorious speed.

I watched as Jack took out his erection and started to jerk off to the live porn in front of him. I licked my lips and he bent forward and kissed me he then stood up turned my head and pushed his weeping cock into my mouth. I put a hand on his ass and encouraged him to push deeper down my throat. He did and soon he was fucking my mouth.

Ianto came quickly which was to be expected because it was his first time to top. Jack pulled out of my mouth then pulled me to his side of the desk. He turned me around and brought my down on to his cock. "Come suck him Ianto," Jack growled. Ianto didn't waste any time coming to the other side of the desk and sinking to his knees in front of me. He was getting really good at giving head and it didn't take him long to take me to completion.

After Ianto swallowed everything I gave him Jack bent me over the desk again and slammed into me until he to found his release. I looked at Ianto who was sitting in the chair in front of Jack's desk; I could see the bruise my bite had left him. "You know this just means I am going to bite you more often don't you." I said to him and he blushed slightly.


	10. Tuesday

AN: Tuesday. This one is fun. Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R MA XXX

Warnings: M/M/M sex. BDSM. Cussing.

lj-cut

Tuesday.

Jack's POV

I woke up with two hot men on either side of me. I realized at that moment just how perfect my life is. I gently moved Owen's arm off of me which woke him up. He was a light sleeper most days. "Hey," he said softly rubbing his eyes.

I smiled, "hey yourself," he rolled his eyes. "So you want to wrestle for who gets to take him this morning?" I said looking at the sleeping Welshman on the other side of me.

"Nah, you'd win, besides I get him all to myself tonight," Owen said.

I turned towards Ianto and ran my hand down his back stopping to gently caress his ass. Ianto was a deep sleeper. I gently kissed his shoulder and he showed no sign of waking up. I felt Owen's hand exploring my body.

I gasped because Owen without warning pressed a cold and lubed finger into me. I turn my head to look back at him. "I said you could take him, didn't say I didn't want to take you." I moaned as he pressed his finger deeper and hit my prostate.

"It's been awhile," I said.

"Well I will make it as rough as possible then," He teased then pressed another finger in scissoring them back and forth.

"You better," I moaned pressing back into him. He removed his fingers and spooned his body closer to mine and then gently pressed into me despite the fact that he had said he would be rough.

I looked back toward Ianto to find him staring at me with a small sleepy smile. I pulled him to me by the back of the neck and gave him a demanding kiss. "I am going to fuck you when he's done," I growled at him when I pulled away. I gripped his hair as Owen started to pound into me quicker.

"God Jack," Owen moaned behind me when I clenched my muscles around him. I could tell he was almost there.

Ianto rose up onto his arms and kissed Owen over my shoulder. It was so hot, my two favorite guys kissing over my shoulder as one of them pounded into me.

"Touch me," I demanded. Ianto didn't waste any time taking my very hard cock in to his hand and beginning to gently stoke it. I grabbed his too. He moaned into Owen's mouth.

"Cum for me Owen," I moaned egging the doctor on. He increased his pace, "oh yeah, that's right, fuck me hard," I yelled at him.

Owen broke his mouth away from Ianto and growled into my neck. I clenched around him again. "Fuck," he moaned against my neck as he came.

I didn't stop stroking Ianto as Owen pulled out of me I heard him sigh as he laid onto his back. I had Ianto squirming uncontrollably with need as I stroked him. I felt Owen get off the bed and watched as he walked around it stood right behind Ianto who was now moaning into my chest.

Owen held up the lube in question and I nodded. Ianto's body began to shake as Owen prepped his ass for me. I wanted to take him so bad, but I waited for him to beg.

"Please," he moaned finally. I looked up at Owen and he removed his fingers. Ianto whimpered.

"Ride me baby," I whispered against his ear then I lay down flat on my back. He wasted no time lowering himself onto my cock. "Mmm, yes, you like that baby," I growled. All he could do was moan loudly, I began to stroke him again, he was yelling now. I stopped and he looked down at me like I had just taken his favorite toy. "Ride me till I cum, then I will take you there."

I loved when I gave him control over the speed, sometimes I was too scared of hurting him to take him too rough, but when I gave him control, he would ride me without worries, quick and hard, like he had been doing it forever instead of just a week.

"That's right baby, fuck yes, so good." I moaned out. He was moaning so loudly I am sure he couldn't hear me. I felt that pull at the pit of my stomach and suddenly I didn't want to cum until he did.

"Stop," I said. He whimpered but did as he was told. I flipped our positions so that he was underneath me. I bent down and kissed his lips softly slowly moving in and out of him put the right amount of friction on his cock to bring him there. He was whimpering against my lips. "Talk to me baby, tell me what you want."

"You," Ianto breathed out. I smiled and moved to suck his neck. I increased my pace taking care to hit his prostate with every inward thrust. His body was shaking; Owen and I had figured out quickly that that was what he did right before he came.

"Let it go baby," I growled against his neck speeding up a bit so I would get to the finish line at the same time as him.

"Oh thank god," he moaned as his orgasm his him. Mine came a second later and we rode them out together.

TW-TW-TW

Ianto's POV

It was taking me awhile to get the archives organized, but today I was on a roll. It was just me and the various artifacts and reports and I was making them my bitch. I chuckled, that was what Owen had asked me to make him last night. It was fun to take control for once, but I preferred it the other way around. My orgasm this morning had been a thing of legends. I sighed when I looked at my watch and realized it was ten minutes till five. I began to find a stopping point.

I made my way to the main hub once everything was put up and ran into Jack. "Just us here," He said then gave me a heart stopping kiss.

"I am going to head out now if that's okay, sir, I kinda wanted to take a nap before heading to Owen's," I said.

Jack looked at his watch. "You're supposed to be off now anyway," he grinned at me. I gave him another quick kiss then made my way out of the base.

As I walked into my flat I could already feel my bed calling my name. I set my alarm clock for 11 then lied down and fell straight to sleep. Unknown to me, at 8:00 my buildings power went out and my alarm clock got turned off.


	11. Wednesday

AN: Hope you like it. I posted two chapters today so make sure you read Tuesday before you read this one.

Rating: R MA XXX

Spoilers: None

Warnings: M/M/M Sex. BDSM. Use of Sex Toy. Bondage. Erotic Spanking.

Ianto's POV

I awoke to see my alarm clock flashing midnight. I had the worst luck with those.

I looked at my phone and let out a groan. 12:37. I was late. I got out of bed quickly and threw on some clothes then ran out the door. Owen's flat was only three blocks away from mine, so I made it there at 12:51.

When I opened the door I found him sitting on his couch drinking a beer. I closed and locked the door behind me. He didn't move or even acknowledge my presence. I did the first thing I could think of and knelt on the floor just like I had seen in the pictures online.

I heard him get up but I kept my eyes down. "Explain," he said when I could see his feet standing in front of me.

"My alarm clock didn't go off and I overslept, sir," I basically whispered.

"Go to bed." He demanded.

I went quickly to his room and striped off my clothes. I got in the bed. I expected him to follow, but he didn't and I ended up falling asleep again. I woke sometime later to find Owen sleeping next to me. I moved over in the bed and snuggled up close to him before falling back to sleep.

The next time I woke I was being pulled out of bed and Jack was there. He put his great coat around me then picked me up into a fireman's hold. I yelped, which earned me a slap on the ass. I remained quiet as I was carried out of Owen's flat and placed in the back seat of the SUV.

"Buckle up," Jack demanded before slamming the door and getting into the driver's seat. Owen got into the passengers. I moved to the center seat and buckled my seat belt. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I was on thin ice already so I kept my mouth shut.

"We're taking you somewhere no one will hear you scream," Owen said after five minutes of silent driving.

I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. About twenty minutes later we arrived at a house in the middle of nowhere. Owen was right, no one would hear me scream out here. Jack pulled the SUV in to a dark garage, and I am not going to lie, I was a bit frightened.

Owen opened his door which flooded the car with a harsh glow. I blinked my eyes to try and adjust them to the light. Jack got out and opened the back door. "Unbuckle and get out," he demanded.

I did as I was told. The concrete floor was cold on my bare feet. Jack took his coat from me and tossed it into the SUV. "You don't wear clothes here," he stated. I wanted to ask where here was but I bit my tongue.

I jumped when Owen wrapped an arm around me.

"Shh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Let's get inside the house so you don't catch cold," he whispered against my ear. His words seemed to put me at ease and I felt my fear of the situation melt away. These two cared about me. They were not going to harm me.

I followed Jack into the house followed by Owen. We went up a flight of stairs in the kitchen and then stopped in front of a closed door. I assumed it was a bedroom. Jack turned and faced me.

"Do you remember your safety words?" he asked gently caressing my face.

"Yes, captain," I answered.

Jack turned and opened the door, to what I now call the bondage room. I wasn't given much time to look around as they led me to a bench and bent me over it. My arms were secured into straps connected to the bench. I felt that earlier fear build up again.

"Red," I said. Jack immediately began to undo my arms. "No, don't, I just need a minute, don't untie me."

Owen knelt down beside me so I could see his face. "Everything is optional, okay." I nodded. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my lips gently then sat back to give me room to breathe.

"Where are we," I asked because I needed to talk.

"This is just a home that I have owned for a while, it's just a normal house," Jack answered.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, I could do this. "Green."

Jack sat in front of me and kissed me gently. Distracting me from what Owen was doing.

"So you were a bad boy I hear," Jack said softly against my ear.

"Yes, captain," I said I felt better now because my little freak out moment reminded me that I was in control.

"Owen's going to teach you a lesson for that. You think you can take it?" Jack whispered.

"Yes, Captain," I moaned as Owen inserted a lubed finger into me. Jack took something from Owen and showed it to me.

It was a small glass dildo, not at all intimidating. It was one that I had approved. Jack pressed it against my lips. I took that to mean 'open your mouth' so I did. He slipped the toy past my lips.

"You're so hot," Jack growled. I felt myself blush. Jack took the toy back and handed it to Owen who had prepared me enough for it now.

I moaned as the cold toy was inserted. "You like that, baby," Owen asked from behind me.

"Yes, sir," I moaned.

"It's not as good at my cock though is it?" Jack said looking at me with a slight pout to his face.

"No, captain," I managed to breath out.

I heard Owen stand up, leaving the toy firmly inside me. It was resting on my prostate. Any slight movement sent pure pleasure through my body.

Owen walked in front of me. I looked up. He was holding a small leather paddle. "You're getting ten. I know you can take it." He said to me.

I nodded, though I wasn't as confidant as he was about my ability to take it. The first blow caught me by surprise, and I yelled out. It caused a mixture of pleasure and pain. By the fifth swat all I felt was the pleasure. And by the tenth I just wanted someone to fuck me.

I heard the paddle fall to the floor and Owen ran his hand gently over my ass. "What do you want baby," he asked kissing one of my red cheeks.

"Anything," I begged. I meant it to, I would have agreed to anything at that moment.

Jack kissed my lips, "Oh yeah, well we're going to stick to the things on the list okay."

I just moaned because at that moment Owen removed the toy from me. I whined when it was all the way out. I felt empty, but not for long. Owen quickly replaced the toy with his own cock.

"There ya go baby, is that what you wanted," he asked as he slowly moved in and out of me.

"Yes, god yes," I growled he began to pound me.

Jack rose to his knees in front of me. His groin was now even with my mouth. I looked up at him as I moaned and grunted from what Owen was doing to me. Jack began to undo his trousers very slowly. It was maddening.

When his cock was finally free from its confined space, Owen was shouting out his release.

Jack turned my head slightly and then began to feed me his cock. "Take it all the way in baby, I know you can do it." he said as he pushed further into my mouth. I wanted to do it so bad. When he hit the back of my throat, I began to try and swallow, just like I had read to do. It worked because he went in further.

"Yes, that's perfect," he moaned above me. I realized that my breathing was cut off but didn't panic. I knew he wouldn't let me suffocate. He moved out and I took in a breath, he moved back in, and then back out. Soon he was coming down my throat, I didn't even taste it.

Owen began to undo my arms as Jack caught his breath. I hoped we weren't done because I hadn't made it there yet. Owen pulled me to my feet then led me to an actual bedroom. He closed the door behind us.

"It is my night, after all," he smiled, "Get on the bed."

I did as I was told. He got in between my legs then bent over and took my cock into his mouth. I hadn't been expecting it but it was so good. I yelled out as he began to deep-throat me just as I had done to Jack. I put my hand in his hair without thinking, but he didn't seem to care. Soon I exploded into his mouth.

Owen rose up and gave me a gentle kiss, then lay beside me and pulled me into a spooning position. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, sir," I said nodding my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

TW-TW-TW

I woke up when sun was shining bright into the room. I looked at a clock on the wall and saw that it was noon. I looked at the two men lying beside me. They were both fast asleep. I crawled out of the bed as gently as possible and quietly made my way out of the room silently. I went down the stairs and tried to find some coffee. There was none. There was actually nothing to eat or drink at all.

I went to the small living room and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around myself. I didn't want to wake them up but I was hungry, and I wanted clothing. So I walked back up the stairs and got back into bed.

I tried Jack first. I kissed his neck then trailed a line down his spine. He moaned slightly. I continued to kiss down until I reached his ass. I started to gently massage it. He moaned again, but showed no real signs of waking up. I sighed.

Owen was lying on his side. I kissed his neck then down his shoulder. I rubbed his ass gently. He gave a small moan but that was all I got, which was odd to me because, the man was a light sleeper.

"You two are faking sleep aren't you?" I chastised the two over-grown children.

"Is that anyway to speak to us," Jack teased turning his head to look at me.

I stuck out my lip. "I need coffee, and food, and clothing. Plus I am late for work," I pouted.

"Well, I heard your boss was giving you to the day off," Owen moaned.

"Okay, I need coffee and food and clothing," I repeated.

"I think you need a dick in your mouth," Owen groaned.

I wondered if he was serious for a moment then he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Get up, Harkness. Our sub is hungry."

Jack groaned and sat up in bed. "I got something you can eat," he teased kissing my shoulder.

It didn't take them long to get ready and then we all headed to the garage. Owen pulled a bag of my clothes out of the back. It was track bottoms and a white t-shirt. I slipped them on quickly. Then jumped into the back seat.

They spent the rest of the day spoiling me. They took me to eat, we went to a movie, took a long nap at my flat, and then we went to the hub where I was introduced to several games, all that involved me being naked.


	12. Thursday

AN: Okay, so you all havepinkmandy07 to thank for this one. I took the punishment up a notch for her. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: Spankings, BDSM, M/M sex

Rating: R MA XXX

Jack's POV

"So Torchwood found this umm…. silver rock, in 1937. I reckon they just placed it in the archives and forgot about it. Being as there don't seem to be any reports written about it." Ianto said pointing to the object on the table.

"Well, it's identical to the one Tosh and Gwen found," I pointed out.

"By god! You're right!" Ianto said clearly mocking me.

I saw Owen give our sub a warning look. He was going to get more than that from me tonight. He had been snarky and sarcastic with me all day. Once I had even seen him roll his eyes. It could be that I kept setting him up for the remarks, but it didn't matter. I was his Captain, and he was mocking me. I couldn't let that stand.

I let out a sigh and looked at my watch. "Okay, let's call it a day." I didn't care if it was only four o'clock. I needed to teach a certain Welshman a lesson.

Tosh and Gwen exited the conference room quickly. Owen and I stayed in our seats and watched as Ianto put the identical artifacts in separate metal containers. Owen waited until we heard the cog door close behind the girls to speak.

"Jack, maybe I should stay tonight, I'll let you have Sunday." he tried. He could tell I was on edge.

"Go home Owen!" I basically yelled. I saw Ianto's shoulder tense.

"Ianto, go put those away," Owen said calmly indicating the containers. The blue eyed man didn't waste any time leaving the room.

"I'm fine," I said as soon as Ianto was out of earshot.

"Are you sure," Owen asked.

"What do you think I am going to do Owen?" I asked.

"Push him to far," the doctor answered.

"Well, it's a good thing he's got safe words," I said.

Owen got up. "I swear, I will kill you five times in a row, if you scare him off," he warned me then left.

I waited until I heard the cog door close again before I activated my comms.

"Get back to the conference room, now!" I demanded.

Ianto made it to the room in record time. He stood awkwardly in the door way for a moment, obviously a bit fearful. He walked in a few feet then knelt to the floor. I took a deep breath.

"What did you do wrong," I asked my voice was stern.

"I… I don't know Captain," he stammered out his eyes locked on the floor.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. He flinched.

"You've been mocking me all day, and don't think I didn't see you roll your eyes at lunch. You think Owen is the only one of us you need to be respectful towards?" I growled.

"I'm sorry, sir," he whispered.

"Go to my bunker, and I will meet you there. I want you naked and lying on your stomach, understand." I said trying to keep my voice calm.

He was up and racing out of the room in the blink of an eye.

I took my time shutting down the hub for the night. Then I went to take a quick shower. I wanked off to take the edge off so I would be clear headed when I went to deal with my naked Welshman.

He was lying so still when I descended the ladder into my room that at first I thought he was asleep, but I noticed his eyes were opened wide.

I walked to the dresser and pulled out four bondage cuffs. He tensed when I began to attach his ankles to the bed. I didn't acknowledge it though I just moved on to his wrists.

I went back to the dresser when I was sure he was secure. I had a few paddles in the top drawer, all different shapes, sizes, and materials. I decided to go with the classic wooden one.

I walked back to the bed and placed the paddle beside him on the bed. Right next to his head so he could see it. He whimpered but didn't speak. I got on the bed and gently ran my hand over his pale white skin. He shivered under my touch.

"We've really been taking it easy on you." I mused resting my palm gently on his right ass cheek. He didn't say anything but I felt him release a breath. I slapped him ass hard. He yelled out. I slapped the other check and he whimpered turning his head so that his forehead rested on the mattress.

I slapped his right cheek again. His yell this time was muffled. I didn't like that. I wanted to hear his Welsh cries fully. I bent forward and gripped his hair. I turned his head back towards the paddle.

"I want to hear those screams," I whispered into his ear. I gently kissed his cheek. "Remember your safety words?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. I bent back up and slapped his left cheek. He yelled and I heard him clearly.

After the tenth round of swats my hand was a bit sore. I picked up the paddle. He started to struggle against his restraints.

"You think that's going to help you?" I asked.

His body stilled. I got off the bed so I could get a better angle.

"Please," he tried to beg. I didn't buy it. If he didn't want it he would use his safe word.

I brought the paddle down onto his ass. He cried out and attempted to muffle his screams again.

I leaned down and turned his head again. There were tears in his eyes and I almost decided to stop, until he smiled slightly. Oh, he loved this.

I stood back up and hit him again. I realized now that he had done this purposefully. He knew what would happen, and he wanted it to happen. Ianto Jones was proving again, that he was in total control.

After five more swats I couldn't do it anymore, I needed to take his now red ass. I dropped the paddle and started to quickly undress. Once I was naked, I retrieved the lube from the side table and began to prepare him.

Soon his moans of pleasure filled the room. "Do you think you learned your lesson?" I asked him.

"Yes, sir," he groaned.

"Good boy," I got on top of him and quickly lined my weeping cock up with his entrance before pushing in with one deep thrust. He felt so amazing. "You like taking my cock, don't you," I whispered into his ear.

"Fuck…" was all I got in reply. I slapped his sore ass. His body jerked.

"I asked you a question," I growled.

"Yes, Captain, yes," he yelled out. "oh god… yes!"

"That's better," I moaned as I began to set a pace that was going to take me to the edge quickly. "Are you going to cum for me baby," I breathed.

"Yes, Captain," he cried.

"You better not until I tell you to," I warned him.

"Yes, sir," he whimpered. I knew he was close and it was going to take all his concentration not to fall.

"That's my good boy," I said increasing my thrusts. I gently nipped the back of his neck then latched on to it sucking hard so I could leave my mark. I stopped when my orgasm hit me, I growled into his ear as I rode it out.

I got off him and began to undo his restraints. His body was shaking with his need to come. I turned him onto his back and straddled him again. I grabbed the discarded lube and began to prepare myself for him.

He whimpered when he realized what I was doing. I grinned at him, then slowly lowered myself onto him.

"I can't…please," he whimpered trying not to come.

"Come baby," I said taking pity on him as I started to slowly ride his cock. "I want to hear you cry out my name."

He whimpered and his body arched and then he was coming, screaming my name. He passed out when his body stopped trembling.

Yep, I still had it.


	13. Friday

AN: Alright just one more after this one. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Warnings: BDSM, spanking, M/M/M sex.

Rating: R, MA, XXX

I was nervous as I stood over Jack's sleeping form. He was exhausted. Well he should be. He fucked me over and over last night. I'm not even sure how many times I came. I was sore, but it was a good sore.

Anyway, back to the reason I was standing over Jack. This morning, when I finally dragged myself out of the bed because my bladder was insisting I needed to pee more than my body needed to sleep, I realized that Jack had broken a rule last night. On Tuesday's and Thursday's I was supposed to be free from the moment I got off work until midnight. Jack hadn't let me leave last night. Not that I really had wanted to.

So here I stood, over this man, of whom I had cuffed to the bed, nervous. I held the paddle that he had used on me last night in my hand, trying to build up the courage to wake him up.

"What the fuck are doing," Owen's voice whispered from above.

I looked up to see him descending the ladder. "He broke a rule," I whispered.

He gave me a stern look then grabbed the paddle from my hand. "Go to the bathroom, and take a shower now!" he whispered harshly. He was pissed. I wasn't sure why.

I hesitated and watched as he began to take the cuffs off Jack. "Why are you so mad?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I pulled his arm so he would look at me. "Why are you so mad?" I repeated.

I realized then that I should've just gone to the shower like he told me to do. He looked down at my hand on his arm then gave me a warning glare. I took my hand away and began to slowly back towards the bathroom.

I turned on the water and got under the spray once I was in the bathroom. It felt good as it cascaded over my sore body. Owen entered the bathroom moments later. I watched as he undressed and then joined me in the walk-in shower.

I flinched as he pulled me to him by my wrist. "You have no idea what would have happened if he'd woken up like that," he growled sharply in my ear.

I tried to pull away because he was genuinely scaring me. He pushed me face first into the cold tile and ran his hand down my back it came to rest on my ass.

"Jack has been threw a lot of shit in his life. He has way more limits than you." he explained. "Next time he breaks a rule, you come to me. You don't take things into your own hands. Do you understand?"

I nodded. He smacked my ass hard. It hurt like fuck because it was already sore from what Jack had done to it last night. I cried out. He smacked me again. I let out a scream.

The door to the bathroom opened again. "What'd he do?" Jack asked stepping into the shower.

"You don't wanna know," Owen said. I was trying to steady my breathing. I felt like I was going to start sobbing at any second. This is not how I pictured this morning going.

Jack pulled me away from the wall and turned me to face him. He gently ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "What did you do?"

I bit my lip and avoided his eyes.

"Answer me." He warned.

"I didn't think," I whispered.

"That's not an answer," Owen said.

I took a deep breath. "I tied you to the bed," I said so softly I could barely hear myself. Jack heard though because his grip on my arm tightened.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered as he pressed me back up against the wall.

I flinched when I felt him touch me but sighed when I realized he had a wash cloth and was gently washing my back. "Why?" he asked me.

"You broke a rule last night," I pouted.

"Which would be?"

"You didn't let me leave after work," I answered him.

"Did you ask to leave?"

"No."

Owen slapped my ass again.

"Fuck," I screamed.

"I advise you never to do that again, do you understand." Jack whispered into my ear.

"Yes, captain."

"Good," he said releasing his hold on me. I turned around and leaned against the wall. I bit my lip and kept my eyes down. Jack gently washed my front then pulled me fully under the spray.

"Get dried off then get to work," He said once all the soap was rinsed off my body. I nodded and got out of the shower. I quickly dried of and went to Jack's room. I put on a suit I had there and climbed the ladder into the hub.

TW-TW-TW

"Mmm… and who are you?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see a man in a red jacket leering at me.

I was filing in the archives, where I had been all day. I was avoiding Owen and Jack and the more I avoided them the angrier I got.

"I'm Ianto Jones. Torchwood's archivist, you must be John Hart." I answered dryly. He was a freelancer. Rumor had it he was from the same time as Jack. Another rumor said they used to be a thing. I wasn't in the mood to deal with another flirting time traveler.

"My reputation exceeds me then," he smirked, "does that mean we can skip all the small talk and just move straight to the sex?"

"Touch me and you'll die slowly," I warned him.

"Alright, jeeze, no need for violence," he laughed holding up his hand is surrender.

"Why are you down here?" I asked turning back to my filing.

"Came to see Jack," he replied.

"Well, he and the rest of the team are out hunting weevils at the moment. You may wait in his office if you wish," I informed him.

"But the view here is so much better," he drawled.

I turned to look at him. "Listen, I am having a very bad day. So I don't have the energy to deal with you right now," I snapped.

"I'll do all the work, baby," He grinned.

"I have a very jealous partner," I warned him.

His grin got bigger. "Oh, you're the new toy."

"I'm not a toy," I yelled at him.

"Oh that was too easy." He smirked. "So, he still likes to be in control I assume?"

I didn't know what else to do but nod, and pray that John finding out wasn't going to get me in trouble again.

"I used to be you," John whispered. I raised my eyebrow. "Maybe, I can join tonight?"

He left the archives before I could comment.

TW-TW-TW

At five o'clock I made my way to the main hub. There was some pizza in the conference room and I ate a slice. Everyone else was in there as well gossiping with John. I sat down beside Tosh and nibbled my pizza trying to avoid the eyes of my Doms.

"What's wrong with you?" Tosh whispered. I looked at her and smiled shaking my head to indicate I was totally fine. She didn't seem convinced.

I got up after I finished my slice of pizza, and because I was pissed and not thinking straight. I left and went to my flat. I curled up on to the sofa whenever I got there and cried. I was upset with myself more than anything. It had been a stupid decision to tie Jack up this morning.

The door to my flat opened sometime later. I rolled my eyes when I saw John enter as well as Jack and Owen. I looked back at my telly, intent on ignoring them.

Owen sat next to me. I could tell by the smell of his after shave. "You left," he pointed out.

Sometimes I wondered if he pointed out the obvious on purpose just to see if I would react.

"Yes, sir," I answered not breaking my staring match with the television.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged. Jack blocked my view of the television.

I pulled my legs close to my body and rested my forehead on my knees. I wasn't going to give them an answer. I was angrier now because they had brought John along to witness what was sure to be our first real fight in this relationship.

They pulled me off the couch and began to drag me towards my room. I fought them every step of the way.

"Stay out here while we deal with this!" I heard Jack say to John.

I was surprised when the man's answer was, "Yes, sir."

Owen pushed me on to my bed and I immediately dove off the other side of it and went to stand by my closet. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the blinds of my window. They both sat down calmly on the bed.

"Ianto, we can't read your mind, tell us why you're upset." Owen said calmly.

"I was wrongfully punished this morning, Jack told John I was his new 'toy', and you brought John to our first fight," I yelled. Jack got off the bed and walked towards me. I cursed myself for not choosing to stand by the entrance.

"You're not a toy, I never said that," He whispered softly once he was right in front of me. He cupped my chin in his hand. "And if you felt like you were being wrongfully punished, why didn't you use your safety words? As for us bringing John, we honestly didn't know you were upset."

It was at that moment that I realized I was behaving like a chastised child. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, we're sorry, we should have noticed you were upset this morning," Owen said I hadn't even noticed he had walked over to us. "How about we make it up to you, with amazing sex?"

I smiled and nodded.

"What about John?" Jack questioned.

I didn't really feel up to a third partner at the moment. "Is this his only day in town?"

"No, he will be here the whole weekend," Jack said.

"Then can he join tomorrow? I really just want it to be us tonight," I confessed.

Jack nodded. "You two get started and I will take him to his hotel." He kissed me softly then made his way out of the room.

Owen grabbed my hand and led me towards the bed. Once there he sat on it and pulled me to stand in front of him. He began to undo my trousers. "Got any requests?" he whispered.

"To be fucked," I grinned.

"Oh, is that it?" Owen teased. I nodded.

He pushed my trousers and boxers down in one go revealing my semi-erect arousal. "Don't want a blow-job?" Owen quipped kissing the head.

"That sounds good, sir," I stated trying to keep my voice level.

He took the tip of me in and sucked gently. I moaned and closed my eyes. He took me in further and ran a hand up my thigh to my ass. I gasped. My ass was still sore.

He quickly moved his hand and pulled his head away from me. "Turn around," he said. I did. He placed a gentle kiss on both of my ass cheeks. "You're only going to top tonight," he whispered.

"Okay," I said not about to argue over it though in reality only my cheeks were overly sore.

Owen got up off the bed and pulled me against his chest. "Finish getting undressed and lay on the bed," he whispered into my ear.

I quickly did as I was told then watched as he got undressed. "Like what you see?" he teased when he noticed me watching him.

"Yep," I answered.

He grabbed a bottle of lube out of the side table then got on the bed and straddled my lap. I whimpered as I watched him prepare himself. He smiled at me then with little ceremony lowered himself onto my cock.

I literally growled. "Like that do you," he breathed.

"Yes, sir," I moaned. He began to move slowly. "Please go faster," I begged. He increased the pace.

"I love you," he grinned down at me.

I didn't know what to say to that. Was he serious, we hadn't even known each other a month, did people love each other in these types of relationships? Like real love?

He increased his pace when I didn't answer. I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings, but he had put me on the spot.

"Cum for me baby," he moaned bringing me back to the present. I was really close. "Got you feel so good inside me," he growled. That pushed me over the edge and I yelled out my release. He rode it out then lay next to me on the bed.

I knew we weren't done, he hadn't come yet. We laid there in silence for what seemed like forever. It was one of those awkward silences.

"I'm sorry," I whispered after I couldn't take it any longer. "It's not that I don't feel the same, it's just that I don't know if…."

"It's fine," Owen interrupted me. He got off the bed and started to get dressed just as Jack reentered the room.

"I said you could start without me not finish without me," Jack teased Owen.

"Yes, well, I'm a bit tired," Owen said not meeting Jack's eye.

"What happened?" Jack asked looking directly at me and grabbing Owen's arm.

"I told him I loved him, he didn't say it back, not a big deal. I'm just tired," Owen said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Well you can sleep here," I said, I didn't want him to leave.

He looked at me and I could tell he was more embarrassed than upset. I got off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Please don't leave, sir," I begged as I began to undo his jeans again.

"You could probably convince me to stay," He grinned down at me. I knew I had won.

I gently worked his jeans and boxers back down his body not taking my eyes away from his. I took him into my mouth and sucked gently. His hand went to the back of my head and he gripped my hair. "Give me control," he said. I put my hands behind my back. He began to move in and out of my mouth slowly.

I felt Jack knell down behind me. He began to gently kiss my neck his hand traveled to my ass, I moaned around Owen.

"No, Jack," Owen growled.

"You don't want it?" Jack whispered against my ear. I did want it.

Owen pulled out of my mouth. "Please," I begged now that I was able to talk.

"That doesn't tell me what you want," Jack reasoned.

"Please fuck me," I growled.

Owen pushed back into my mouth and started to move in and out at a quicker pace than before. Jack's fingers started to stretch me. I moaned and grunted around Owen so ready for my second orgasm of the night.

It was all I could do not to bite down when Jack entered me. "Be easy Jack," Owen warned which was a bit hypocritical because he was being anything but easy with my mouth.

Jack was easy though. His hand gently griped my hips as he thrust slowly in and out, causing my body to shake. Jack reached a hand around me and started to stroke my very hard cock. It didn't take much and I was falling, surprisingly they both fell with me.


	14. Saturday

AN: Saturday. This is the last of the 'A week in the life' fics. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: R, MA, XXX

Warnings: BDSM, Spankings, M/M/M/M. Slash.

All relationships are complicated. There isn't one person alive who can honestly say that their relationship isn't, at times, complicated. And if they can, then it must be a boring one.

No, relationships are raw and emotional, they help with self-discovery. They are something that most people crave. A partner to stand beside you, comfort you, give you strength, because let's face it no one wants to be alone.

Now when I say relationships are complicated, I'm not only referring to romantic relationships. Platonic relationships are complicated. Mother-daughter, Father-son, all relationships, all complicated, all worth it. You have to fight to keep them alive. Like they are household plants, and just like household plants not everyone is good at providing what relationships need to survive.

This brings me to my current dilemma as I lay in the middle of my bed watching Owen sleep. Wondering how I was going to make this work now that the L-bomb had been dropped. See, this relationship that I have between Jack and Owen is amazing. I love it, but do I love them. And if I don't love them now, will I ever. Is this just another relationship that is destined to die, simply because I forgot to water it, or was I going to be able to hold onto it?

"Hey," Owen mumbled his eyes barely open.

"Hey," I whispered back to him.

He fully opened his eyes. "How long have you been staring at me," he questioned.

I shrugged.

"Are you hungry, I can make omelets?" I asked him.

He nodded. I straddled him so I could get off the bed and he pulled me down into a kiss. Just a soft good morning kiss. "I really do love you," he whispered. I nodded. "You don't have to say it back, I mean unless you feel the same."

I gave him another quick kiss and got off the bed.

"Hey!" yelled a groggy Jack. "I want a kiss."

I walked over to his side of the bed and leaned forward to kiss him. He pulled me back onto the bed and pinned me beneath his body. "I actually wanted more than a kiss," he growled. He ran his hand down my body slowly. "You have an amazing body." He observed before crashing his lips against mine and demanding entrance.

Owen began to attack my neck. My moan died in Jack's mouth. Jack broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered against my lips. Owen's kisses started to travel up my cheek until his face was even with mine and Jack's. "You too," Jack grinned his eyes meeting Owen's.

Owen didn't reply he just captured Jack's lips with his own and I watched as they fought for dominance. It was hot. Jack and Owen both lifted off me and then I was turned to my side. Amazingly they didn't break their kiss. I felt Owen's erection pressing against my back and Jack's was press against mine. Finally they broke their kiss.

Jack turned slightly and grabbed the lube off the table handing it to Owen after putting a little on his palm. I whimpered when they both touched me at the same time Jack's hand wrapped around my cock and Owen pressing a lubed finger deep inside me. Their hands both held the same pace. I knew if they kept this up I was going to come all over Jack.

"Please, I'm not going to last," I pleaded against Jack's shoulder. Owen removed his fingers. I whimpered until he thrust into me then I cried out. The moment of pain prevented my near orgasm.

"How about now?" Owen asked pulling back out then slamming back in. I yelled out. "Didn't think so."

Jack pressed his body closer to mine as Owen began a slow pace inside me. Jack took my hand and wrapped it around his member and I began to stroke it in with the same pace he began stroking mine.

Soon I was on the brink again and moaning uncontrollably. All thoughts of relationships and omelets erased from my mind.

TW-TW-TW

"So we will pick you up at five thirty. We can all go out to eat first," Jack clarified at my door as he was about to leave. Owen had left thirty minutes prior because he didn't have clothes at my flat. He had called about fifteen minutes after he left to inform Jack that the resident weevil needed a check-up.

"Okay," I said. He smiled.

"I don't use that word," Jack blurted.

"Okay?" I asked confused.

"No, the L-word. It's easier for me that way," Jack grinned.

"Oh, I understand," I agreed.

"It's just I know when you start saying it, that you may wonder why I never do," he whispered moving closer to me. I nodded and kissed him gently.

"You should go help Owen with the Weevil," I smiled.

TW-TW-TW

I sat in the middle of the back seat of the SUV and John Hart sat next to me in view of Jack in the driver's seat. John's arm was around my shoulders and honestly it felt weird. We had only been in the car two minutes and the man was already testing my boundaries.

My breathing increased as John ran his hand down my chest then rested it on my groin. He started to kiss my exposed neck and massage me and I couldn't help the moan that came from my lips. John chuckled.

"Oh I can't wait to get these clothes off you," he breathed against my neck. I looked out the window.

"Are we going to Anthony's?" I asked looking into the rearview at Jack's eyes.

"We have to with this one with us," Owen answered gesturing towards John.

"Please tell me it's a clothing optional kinda place," John growled undoing the button of my jeans. On instinct I grabbed his hand to stop him from undoing the zip. He glared at me.

"John, leave his clothes on," Jack warned him.

"You're no fun," John pouted taking his hand away. "How long until we get there?" he whined.

"Thirty minutes," Jack replied.

"I could fuck him in thirty minutes," John said hopefully to Jack, as if it was Jack's decision whether or not I had sex in the back seat of a moving vehicle.

Jack shrugged. John seemed to take that as a yes because his hand went back to my zip and he undid it. "Take your seatbelt off," he commanded.

Owen turned in his seat and looked back at me. "You don't have to do it. You can use your safe words."

His expression told me that he wasn't thrilled about having John with us.

The blond undid my seatbelt for me when I didn't comply. He turned me and pushed me face first into a laying position and began to remove my jeans.

He literally growled when my arse was fully visible. I gasped when he poured cold lubricant on to my bare flesh. "I would love nothing more than to fuck you raw, but they won't let me. It's rather rude I think, don't you?"

"No," I moaned as he pressed two fingers into me at once. I didn't think it was rude at all.

After he finished prepping me he pulled me back up into a sitting position and handed me the lube. I watched as he undid his own jeans pulling them open just enough to pull his erection out. "Use your mouth first then I will let you add some off that before I take you."

I hesitated. I suddenly didn't know if I wanted to do this. I mean if this was Owen or Jack sitting beside me I wouldn't even bat an eye. I would just take them in and suck them like I was used to, but this wasn't them.

I looked towards the front of the vehicle and met Owen's eyes. He didn't want me to do it I could tell, but when I looked at Jack's eyes staring at me in the rearview. I knew he wanted me to. Relationships are complicated. A relationship with three people is even more complicated.

"You've spoiled him," John mused talking to Jack.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged. I wanted to cross my arms over my chest and pout. John put his hand on the back of my head and began to pull me down.

"Red," I practically yelled. Reluctantly he released me. I looked into the front seat again. "I'll have sex with him but I don't want to give him head."

"Why?" The freelancer pouted.

"I don't have feelings for you," I replied.

"What are you a girl?" John teased.

"John," Jack warned.

"Fine, no blowjobs." John said rolling his eyes.

"Okay then, green," I chimed.

John grabbed the lube from my hands then applied some to his cock. "How about you take a seat, eye candy," he teased patting his lap.

With some effort not to trip over my pants I maneuvered myself onto Jack's old flame facing towards the front of the car. He pushed my head forward until it was resting on Owen's head rest and started to slowly thrust up into me. Owen turned slightly in his seat so he could look at me. Not that I was able to look at him because my eyes shut as John increased his pace and I began to moan.

"Touch yourself," John barked his breathing erratic.

I didn't need to think about doing that. I firmly gripped my erection and stated to stroke in time with John's thrusts. I wrapped my free arm around Owen's seat and he held my hand to his chest.

"I'm almost there, eye candy," John growled. I was almost there too.

John gripped my hair in his hand and pulled me back into him causing Owen to have to let go of my hand. "Cum," The blond ordered.

I yelled out half in pleasure because I had found my release and half in pain because John was pulling my hair. He didn't let go until his release hit him and I whimpered all the way through. "You_ are _spoiled," he whispered in my ear so softly there was no way anyone but me would hear, "I intend to make Jack see that before this night is over and then you'll get a tasted of what he can really do."

I couldn't get away from him fast enough when he finally let me go.

"In the middle," Jack barked.

I scooted into the middle and pulled my jeans back up. Suddenly I wanted this night to be over.

TW-TW-TW

"Take off your clothes," Owen whispered in my ear as we pulled into the garage of Jack's house in the middle of nowhere.

Owen had taken the back seat next to me after we finished eating at Anthony's, a fact which I was very happy with.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled my shirt off before toeing off my shoes and pushing my jeans and boxers off in one go. Hart's eyes were on me the whole time. So were Owen's and Jack's, but it was the other Captain's eyes that made me uncomfortable. The man's threat from earlier was still in the fore front of my mind.

"You too," Jack said to John.

"Sure, as soon as you do," John sassed.

Jack slapped him across the face with a force that made me flinch. Owen opened the door and got out pulling me with him. He grabbed my hand and led me into the house not stopping until we reached the living room.

"Sit," he said pointing to the couch. I sat. He knelt between my legs and looked up at me. "What did he say to you?" Owen asked gently running his hands up and down my thighs.

"That he was going to show Jack I was spoiled and then I would get to experience what Jack was really like," I whispered.

"Oh, well he is going to get his wish. Just not in the way he hoped," Owen grinned.

At that moment Jack walked in dragging a naked John behind him. Owen stood up and grabbed my hand effectively pulling me to my feet. We followed the two captains up the stairs and into the bondage room.

Jack attached a struggling John by the arms to a chain on the ceiling. "So, Ianto," Jack began looking back at me once John was suspended so that only the tip of his toes reached the ground. "John here thinks you're spoiled. Thinks you need to see just how rough I can be."

"Okay, Captain," I replied my voice shaky. If it wasn't for the fact that Owen was holding my hand I am pretty sure I would have run from the room. Jack nodded at me and then went over to a wall that had a collection of paddles and whips hanging from it.

"Please," John pleaded.

"Now you want to play nice," Jack mused as he looked at his collection. He grabbed a leather one that had small silver beads sewed into it. Jack walked over to John and held the paddle up so the man could see it clearly. "This one is pretty, don't you think."

"I'm sorry," John begged. Jack just shook his head and ran the paddle down the blonde's chest.

Jack walked away from the other captain and walked straight over to me. He ran the paddle down my chest to. The beads felt cold. "Turn around."

I was afraid that he would tie me up next to John if I didn't comply, so I immediately did as I was told. "See, he isn't spoiled." Jack announced as he gently patted my ass with his hand.

Owen pulled me to him and turned me back around to face John.

"Owen, if Ianto ever behaved the way John had, not that he would, how many do you think we would give him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, at least twenty each," Owen answered pulling me closer to him and placing a kiss on my neck.

"But he's spoiled, isn't that right John? So I should probably double that number for someone like you, who isn't spoiled?" Jack questioned the restrained man.

John didn't reply he just looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. I wanted to close my eyes to, but I didn't.

Jack slowly walked behind John. "Count them!" Jack ordered.

"One, sir!" John shouted when Jack administered the first blow. I cringed. By the time John yelled out, "fifteen, sir," I had decided I would never break the rules again. The man made it to fifty before he started begging between each blow. At sixty I was ready to beg for him. Finally Jack stopped at seventy-five.

Jack hung the paddle back up before releasing John from his bindings. The smaller man fell into Jack's arms a sobbing mess. "Shh… It's over," Jack whispered to him leading him from the room. Owen and I followed. We went to the room we had slept in last time. Jack had John lay down on his stomach on the bed then went to the bathroom. John's ass was a bright red. There was no way he was going to be able to sit for a while.

Owen pointed me to a chair and I sat in it, then watch as Owen got on the bed next to John. He whispered something into the man's ear and the man nodded. Owen got off the bed and started to undress. He grabbed a small bottle of lube out of the side table and got back up on the bed.

I shifted in my seat as I watched Owen prepare the punished man and then enter him gently. Jack came back into the room and he was naked now as well, which was effective in pulling my attention away from the bed.

"Come here," Jack commanded from his spot on the side of the bed and I didn't hesitate. He pulled me into a demanding kiss once I got there. "I want you on that bed on your hands and knees," he growled against my lips after breaking the kiss. I immediately complied.

Jack poured a bit of lube on my ass then joined me and the other two on the bed. I turned my head and my eyes met John's who was now moaning in pleasure. Jack entered me swiftly and I cried out. He set the same pace as Owen and soon we were all satisfied.

I lay between Owen and Jack as we all tried to catch our breaths. I thought about my second week as a submissive. It wasn't too different from a regular relationship. I wake up next to my partners, we share secrets, we make mistakes, we fall in love, and then we fall asleep next to each other. My relationship may more complicated than a conventional one, but it's mine, and I love it.


	15. One Way Street (Part One)

AN: Okay so this just came to me today. Mostly because I am in such a pissy mood. This is part one of two. I would like nothing more than to be in Ianto's shoes at the moment because I am angry at the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: MA, R, NC-17,

Warnings: Spanking.

Ianto's POV

Anger, that's what I was feeling right now. I took three days off of work to go see my sister. I decided that I missed Jack and Owen so I came back a day early. I went to the hub to find that Jack wasn't there. So I decided to go to Owen's.

I used my key to get into his flat. Immediately I heard the sounds of someone moaning with pleasure but it wasn't Jack or Owen. I knew that for sure because it was a female. I peeked into Owen's room expecting to see him with a girl. Only to find that it was both Owen and Jack. I was angry enough when I thought it was just Owen now I was livid.

"What the fuck!" I yelled pushing the door open all the way to reveal myself to the cheating bastards.

"You came back early?" Owen asked getting off the bed where Jack was slowly thrusting into the red headed woman.

I took a step back when Owen reached out a hand to touch me. Clearly he didn't know I was upset. I was very upset. I glared at him. Then promptly turned on my heel and left the flat. I cried all the way to my own flat and took a shower, then decided that I needed to drink, a lot.

I achieved my goal at a nearby pub where I met a girl named Megan. She was there because her boyfriend had cheated on her. We hit it off immediately, and soon we were falling through the doorway of my flat and I was pressing her against a wall and grinding against her.

The lamp in my living room turning on pulled me away from my one night stand. I turned to see Jack and Owen standing in their dominate poses.

"Who are they?" Megan asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter because they're leaving," I replied gently grabbing her hand and starting to lead her to my room. Jack stepped in front of the door.

"He doesn't look like he's leaving," Megan whispered her body pressed closer to me as if I was going to protect her.

"No, he's not and neither am I, but you are," Owen said gently pulling the girl away from me and leading her back to the front door. He had her out it before she could reply and I knew I was in for it, but I was too angry to really care.

Jack grabbed me by my shirt collar and slammed me against my bedroom door.

"Let go," I yelled trying to push him away.

He didn't he just kissed me forcefully. I continued to fight.

"You taste like her," he growled when he pulled away.

"Well, you taste like that red head," I snapped.

"Now would be a good time to use your safe word," Owen chimed basically running over to hold Jack back by the shoulders

"Fuck you," I shouted.

Owen let go of Jack's shoulders and Jack slapped me with so much force I fell to my hands and knees. Jack had never slapped me before. The blow only proved to piss me off more and I spit on his shoes.

He growled and I was forcefully brought back to my feet. "You have five seconds to use your safe word. If you do we can discuss this now. If you don't you are about to be tied up, gagged and taken to my house where I can properly teach you manners," he let go of me and took a step back crossing his arms over his chest.

I counted the seconds in my head and kept my mouth firmly shut. I wanted their worst tonight. I was that angry with them. I felt like I needed it. Jack pressed me face first against my bedroom door when my five seconds was up. I struggled against him. I wasn't going to make this easy.

I heard the snap of hand cuffs and felt the cold metal against my skin. I was forced down on the ground and my ankles were tied together. I stopped struggling for a moment to catch my breath. I heard my bedroom door open and a few moments later my eyes were covered with a mask and a gag was forced into my mouth.

The worst punishment was when Jack started to cut my clothes off me. I knew he would replace them but still ruining perfectly good clothing. The shame.

Soon I was totally naked except for my bindings. Jack picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. Owen threw Jack's great coat over me and then I was carried to the SUV and put in the boot. The boot, where they put Weevils! I yelled curse words all the way to Jack's house. Not that they could understand them because all that came out were muffled sounds.

I was immediately carried to the bondage room upon our arrival. The gag and blindfold were removed as were my hands. Not for long though, soon Jack had me strung up by the chain in the center of the room. I started to feel a little nervous but not enough to cave. For some reason I felt like if I used my safe word that would mean they had won.

Jack walked over and chose a simple leather paddle. He turned and showed it to me. I put on a brave face and spat a "Fuck you!" for good measure. He turned and put the paddle back and grabbed instead a larger wooden one. Maybe I had said fuck you one to many times.

Owen came to stand in front of me. "You ready to behave yet?"

I spit in his face and he slapped me hard.

"Apparently not!" he growled wiping his face clean with his hand.

I knew that I could put a stop to all this if I just said my safe word. We would discuss it, most likely update the contract to say that they couldn't sleep around. I was too stubborn for that though. I kept my face blank as Jack walked behind me with the paddle in hand. Owen leaned against the wall directly in front of me.

"Last chance," Jack warned. I kept silent and glared straight ahead.

"Count them," Owen commanded.

Jack hit my ass hard with the paddle. I grunted though my tightly shut mouth. I wasn't going to count.

"I didn't hear a count, Jack. You must not have done it hard enough." Owen mused.

Jack did it again but with more force. I was sure I was going to pass out, but I managed not to scream.

Owen walked up to me and gripped my chin. "Why are you torturing yourself?" He whispered against my cheek.

"I'm not doing anything," I growled.

He took a step back and the paddle landed on my ass again. This time I did scream.


	16. One Way Street (Part two)

AN: This chapter got away with me. I'm telling you these men have minds of their own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Rating: XXX, MA, Hard R

Warnings: Spanking, M/M/M sex, double-pen (Don't judge me :))

I don't know how many times I felt the sting of the wooden paddle before I finally broke. When I say I broke I don't mean when I started openly crying. That started at blow eight, and soon after that I lost count. No it was when I yelled, "I thought you loved me," and my eyes were locked with Owen's that they knew I had had enough.

I heard Jack drop the paddle to the ground and then I felt him undoing the bindings on my wrists. I fell into his arms and he held me tight as sobs coursed through my body. I felt so betrayed by these two men. The fact that they had turned to someone else the moment I left town. It was like the moment when you find out there's no Father Christmas.

"I do," Owen whispered behind me his hand gently rubbing my back. I couldn't answer him I could only sob.

Owen undid the binding on my ankles and then I was lead to the bedroom. Jack released me and I crawled into the middle of the bed holding the pillow close and soaking it with my tears.

"I'm sorry," Owen whispered running his fingers through my hair. I knew Jack was too. He just got uncomfortable when anyone mentioned the L- word.

I felt Jack get in the bed behind me and gently begin to rub some soothing ointment on my sore bottom. I whimpered and a new round of tears began.

"How about we promise never to do it again, and buy you a new coffee machine," Jack suggested.

"And new clothes," I mumble thinking of the ones that he had cut off me.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"And a raise," I tried.

Jack laughed. "Alright."

"I want to go to sleep now," I sighed.

Both men went silent and I tried to fall asleep. After thirty minutes of being unsuccessful both at falling asleep and calming my seemingly unstoppable tears. I spoke again.

"Do I not allow enough; do I need to give more?" I asked my voice cracking.

"No, you're perfect," Jack whispered.

I pushed up onto my elbows so I could look at him. "Then why did you do it?"

"We didn't think it would bother you, it being a bird and all," Owen shrugged.

I pushed all the way up and crawled out of the bed. I couldn't even look at them.

"Ianto," Jack called after me but I was already out the bedroom door and heading down the hall. I wrapped myself in a blanket, curled up on the couch, and cried myself to sleep.

TW-TW-TW

My first girlfriends name was Melissa. I caused the destruction of our relationship. "She was too needy," I told my mates after the break up. In reality I just didn't give her enough.

Now here I am years after the fact the neediest one in a three-way relationship. I felt like I was the most committed to it. Which made sense; I'm the one that sacrificed everything for it. My job in London, which I'll admit was crappy. My sexuality, which I have to agree with Jack, what's sexuality anyway. The big sacrifices are my freedoms. My nights are planned. I have to ask permission to go out of town or to spend the night in my own flat.

Of course I've had conversations with a few subs that have it much worse. Things like what they eat, and wear are chosen for them. So I should count myself lucky. They all want that type of lifestyle though. Just like I want this one.

I cringed when I tried to sit up right on the couch. Sitting wasn't going to be pleasant for a while. I wished I hadn't been so stubborn and had used my safe word last night. At least I would've woken up in my bed and been able to make coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Asked Owen behind me.

I turned to see him sitting on the staircase. Jack was sitting next to him.

"Like shit," I replied. He got off the steps and walked to sit beside me on the couch. He put his hand on my head. I knew I had a fever. I didn't need a doctor to tell me that.

"Alright, you're sick," Owen confirmed. I rolled my eyes. "Up to bed," he demanded pointing towards the staircase.

"I want to go home," I pouted.

"Fine, but one of us will be staying to take care of you," Jack stated coming to sit on my other side. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I melted into him and a new wave of tears started. "Shh… let's get you home and into bed."

Jack took first watch over me. Mostly he just laid beside me in my bed and held me. My fever came and went all day until finally at close to midnight it broke for good. By that time Owen had taken over my care.

"I didn't think it was true," I whispered against Owen's chest.

"What?" he asked playing gently with my hair.

"When I did my research into all this, I read that sometimes a sub can get sick after an intense scene. I thought that it was ridiculous, but apparently not."

"It's kind of a mental thing. I mean it's seen in all areas of life. Like, if you experience any type of trauma or an extremely stressful situation, it can make you sick," he explained.

"Oh."

"So are you feeling better? About… you know?"

"Yeah, a bit," I answered.

I heard my bedroom door open and sat up slightly to see Jack coming into the room. "I brought you some dark chocolate." He chimed holding up a candy bar for me to see. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," I grinned. The man got in bed with Owen and me. I watched as he opened the candy and then broke a small piece off before putting it directly into my mouth. I loved dark chocolate.

I then noticed that Jack had a manila folder in his lab. "Is that the contract?" I questioned.

"Yep, ready to make some ground rules for mine and Owen's behavior?"

I nodded. "Rule one, we all have to agree when one, two, or all of us participate in sexual act with someone outside our established relationship."

We talked into the early morning before finally falling asleep all tangled together.

TW-TW-TW

The only word I can use to describe how I felt the next morning isn't a proper word at all. But really I think the idea that I was proper flew out the window the day I met Jack and Owen. So the word is horny.

Over the last couple of months my body has come to expect at least one orgasm a day, though most days it was more than that. This morning marked my fourth day without one. I needed it.

I began kissing Jack's chest simply because it was the closet piece of exposed skin near me. He moaned in his sleep I scooted up so I could nibble his ear. I knew that drove him crazy. "Did you want something?" he asked.

"Yes," I moaned against his neck. I felt the bed shift beside me and soon felt Owen's lips attacking my neck. Oh god, I was going to spontaneously combust.

"What would that be?" Owen whispered against my skin.

"Whatever you want sir," I breathed out.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"You too."

"What if we want the same thing?" Owen asked his hand sliding over my ass.

Bastard. He would pick right now to remind me that I had agreed to try double penetration last night during our contract updating.

"We'll take care of you," Jack whispered. I bit my lip but nodded.

Owen got off the bed. Jack pulled me up so that I could kiss him. He put his hand in my hair and held my head against his. Make out sessions with Jack were amazing. He used his other hand to guide me to straddle his already naked body.

I tried to pull away from the kiss when I felt Owen get back on the bed but Jack held me tight.

I felt Owen's hand on my ass and he rubbed it gently. I whimpered. It was still sore. "Shh… I'm not doing anything new right now baby." he whispered before pressing a lubed finger from his other hand into me. I moaned into Jack's mouth. Owen continued to stretch me until I was pushing back into his fingers.

Jack broke our kiss. I was sure my lips were chapped. "You're going to take my cock first," he whispered against my lips. He released my head and put both hands on my hips guiding me up slightly and then back down slowly on to him.

Owen scooted up so that his chest was against my back. I could feel his erection pressed against my back. That's when I started to feel really nervous. "It's okay," Owen assured me his hands covering Jack's on my hips they both guided me now so that I was slowly riding Jack. Soon I didn't feel nervous any more. My body was too focused on how good it felt.

I felt one of Owen's hands leave me but I was still surprised when I felt one of his fingers join Jack's member inside me. I whimpered and he added another one.

"Ianto," Jack said calmly. I looked down at him. "You feel so good," he growled. "It's going to feel even better with Owen's cock pressed against mine." Owen added another finger. I barely noticed I was focused on Jack's dirty talk. "You're ours, we want to both enjoy you at the same time," he continued. Yeah I wanted that too I realized.

I felt Owen's other hand leave my hip and go to my shoulder gently pushing me down so my chest was against Jack's and Jack stilled my hips. His hands then traveled to my upper arms and he gripped them firmly.

I closed my eyes when I felt Owen pressing his erection in on top of Jack's "Fuck," I moaned I felt entirely too full.

"Shh…" Jack whispered bringing one of his hands to grip my hair. "It feels so good baby. You just have to adjust. Just like you always do, relax.

I took a deep breath as Owen continued to slowly enter me. I could hear his heavy breathing. I knew it was taking all he had not to move faster.

It was proof how much of a slut I had become when Owen was all the way in and I felt a sense of accomplishment. It didn't bother me too much. Sluts had more fun.

Owen pulled me back slightly. "You're in control now," he informed me. I started to move forward and then back. I knew instantly that I was going to come without needing to touch myself. I sped up my movement as my body became used to the intrusion. Owen and Jack's moans of pleasure were amazing. I was turning them into babbling messes. Oh, that kind of power could go to a blokes head.

I'm not really sure which one of them came first because it happened almost simultaneously. Feeling them both pulsing inside of me sent me over the edge and I came all over Jack chest.

TW-TW-TW

I felt amazing as I made coffee for the three of us in my kitchen. I mean I was sore for sure but it was an amazing kind of sore.

"That was fun," I announced as I came into my living area to give my two favorite men coffees. They took it with smiles on their faces. I leaned against the wall by the television and took a small sip of my coffee. "But I'm sore."

"Poor baby," Owen teased.

"Oh, wanna joke, we'll do you next time," Jack chimed scooting closer to Owen on the couch and placing both of their coffees on the side table.

"Quit Harkness," Owen warned though the warning didn't meet his eyes.

Jack pulled Owen onto his lap. "Quit what?" Jack growled against the doctor's neck.

Owen turned so that he was straddling Jack. I felt my track bottoms becoming tighter. I knew I was about to have my second orgasm of the day, and all was right with the world.


End file.
